Then I Was Young and Unafraid
by That One Eccedentesiast
Summary: This was not how Germany expected to find Austria outside his bedroom door this morning. In retrospect, it probably wasn't where Austria expected to find himself either. De-aged!Austria.
1. Wake Up Call

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Being woken by a cacophony was not the right way to start the day. Ludwig knew this better than most, he'd like to think. He had enough experience with loud noises in general to know if there hadn't been notification of them in advance, it was probably a bad, _bad _sign of something. So, within a moment of the clatter, Germany had bolted from bed, pulling on pants as he went. Opening his door in a rush, Germany would have tripped right over the tiny figure if he hadn't made a soft noise;

"Mph…"

Looking down, the blond was shocked to note that it was a small brunette in the shirt belonging to his brother he'd lent Austria the previous night. The child was stuck beneath a heavy sword; little hands attempt to push it off him without cutting his palms on the sharp edges. Reaching down, the man noted how the child's purple eyes went wide as he put a hand on the hilt.

"_Österreich_?" he implored.

Confusion muddled his young gaze, but nonetheless, the small nation nodded.

Taking a breath, Germany explained to him, "I'm going to take this off you, but you _can't _run understood?"

"_Ja..._"

With his agreement, Ludwig took away the sword and snagged the boy by his shirt, lifting him to his feet. "Vhat happened to you?" he demanded.

His eyes unguarded, he shook his head and tugged experimentally at the blond's grip. "I-I don't know...?" he answered. "I vas-" he stopped short, pale. "Have I been conquered again? Is that vhy I can't remember?"

"Con-" the man shook his head. "Vhat are _you _talking about? You came over last night to discuss issues between our nations!"

Stumbling as he struggled to take a step back, despite the hold he was in, Austria shook his head. "_Nein_! I vasn't! I vas at _zu hause_!" His purple eyes wobbling with wetness, he asked, "Has _Schweiz _finally given up on me as an ally?"

Possibly just as confused, if not more so, Germany frowned. Austria didn't remember him. Or yesterday. Possibly all his life after the age he was now; eyeing him, he surmised he wasn't very old at all. He looked six, maybe seven. "Vhat can I do to make you comfortable? I need you to explain _alles _that happened before you vent to sleep last."

Gnawing his lip, Austria raised his gaze. "Take me to _Schweiz, _I vant to see _Schweiz_," he told him curtly.

The blond didn't know how to feel about that idea, but if it would help them fix this mess...frog hopping the boy into his bedroom, he directed the child to sit on his bed as he picked up his cellphone from where he kept it charging on his dresser.

Keeping a steady eye on the fidgeting nation, Germany scrolled through his contacts until he found Switzerland. Hitting call, he only had to wait through one ring when-

"You realize it's not even _sieben_."

Sighing, Germany leaned back. "_Ja, ja_...look, I have a, ah, _klienes problem..._could I come over?" he implored as Austria scrunched his nose on the bed; the gesture bellying the confusion he was doing so well at hiding.

"Vhy? Vhat about this involves me?"

At a loss, Germany feared to give away anything. Worried that it would either cause Switzerland to disbelieve him or cause an adverse reaction in Austria. "_Bitte,_" he murmured.

His fellow nation was silent for a long minute. "...you can come by for dinner, Liechtenstein vill enjoy having company."

Exhaling, Ludwig slumped in relief. "_Danke Schweiz_."

"Yeah, vell this better be good _Deutschland,_" the man counters before hanging up.

Heart no longer thrumming at a hare's pace now that he's secured the child's one demand, he brought his hand's together and the blond attempted to give Austria a reassuring smile. "Ve better get going, _Schweiz _is expecting us for dinner."

A suspicious gleam came to the boy's eye. "Dinner _today_? Isn't that a rather early time to be expecting us?"

"Not by car."

A cocked head and a curse Germany really wished he could use in that instance. "Car? vhat is a 'car'?"

"A mode of transport," was the other's swift reply. "Come, if ve go now; ve can avoid vaking my _bruder_."

"Vho is your _bruder_?"

Germany cursed himself for the second time in as many minutes. Why had he _said _that? What a way to gain a tiny nation's trust. "My _bruder _is East," he answered evasively. If he was lucky, Austria wouldn't think much more of it.

"A twin?"

"Something similar," Ludwig agree quickly. "He's very loud and annoying, you don't vant him vith us in the car for eight hours."

"Okay..."

Taking his chance, the blond dived in scooping the boy up. "Let's go!"

"Vait!" Austria cried.

"Vhat is it _Österreich?!_"

Purple eyes stuttered. "I have to pee," he admitted quietly. "Vhere is your _toilette_?"

Groaning through his teeth, Germany walked them out of the room; he'd not realized Austria could become anymore irritating. "I'll show you," he told the boy as they hurried down the hall.

Putting the boy down in front of the room's door, he pointed to the white seat. "There it is," he urged, giving the boy a shove. Austria closed the door after himself. Relaxing, the blond put his head to the door.

Was the small boy even old enough to ride in the car without a car seat? Ludwig didn't know. "_Scheiße!_" he finally cursed. This just _had _to happen, didn't it? At his _house _of all places! Brooding, Germany thought of the closest place he could stop and get a car seat on his way to Bern.

"_Herr!_" the little boy cried from the other side of the door. "I can't open the door!"

Scrambling to get his weight off, the blond yelled back,"Try now!"

It opened easily. Face just the faintest of pinks; purple eyes peaked around his brown fringe. "Sorry," he apologized.

Taking him by the hand, Ludwig shook his head. "_Nein, _it vas my fault. Let's go now, _ja_?"

"_Ja! _To S_chweiz_!" the boy replied with a joyous tone.

Germany wished he could return the excitement, yet all he could think of was the turmoil to come.

* * *

**I haven't ever seen very many de-aged! Austria fics, have you? Let me know! Because I'd be super interested in seeing them :)**

**Let me know what you think with a review! Thanks everyone for reading.**

**Words:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Nein****-No**

**Herr****-Sir**

**Scheiße****-Shit**

**Bitte****-Please**

**Sieben****-Seven**

**Toilette****-Toilet**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**Zuhause****-Home**

**Bruder****-Brother**

**Alles****-Everything**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**

**Deutchland****-Germany**

**Klienes problem****-Little Problem**

***Thanks a million Mite for the corrections of my German!***


	2. Hello Schweiz

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

They arrive in Bern an hour later than Germany expected. He blamed it on the detours the small Austrian caused; first, for a car seat and change of clothes, then the bathroom (_again_), for lunch, and a second bathroom break twenty minutes from Switzerland's home. Having finally arrived, Germany got out of his car and shook his head at how the small brunette slept on.

Opening the back door, he unbuckled the boy and lifted him out. Still soundly asleep, Austria somehow continued to keep his hold on the children's book he'd bought to keep him occupied on the drive. Putting a hand on the tiny back, the blond attempted to rouse the boy; instead, he seemed to put him into a deeper rest. Sighing, he finished with his car and began the trek up to Switzerland's home.

At the door, Ludwig rang the doorbell; in the moment he had before Vash answered, the blond gave one last attempt to reviving the child.

"Vake up," He demanded.

The small head turned and with another second, lifted up. "Are ve here? Are ve about to see _Schweiz_?"

"_Ja,_" Germany agreed. "Down you go now," he told Austria. Setting the boy down, he had to spring up as the door fell back to reveal a rather irate blond._  
_

Glowering at him, Switzerland remarked; "You are late."

"Blame him," Ludwig grumbled; hand gesturing to the little boy.

For the first time, the Swiss man looked down. His reaction was instantaneous, He fell back in the least dignified heap Germany had ever seen. His face was pale and eyes large as his gaze stayed locked on the tiny boy peering back at him.

"_S-Schweiz_?" Austria murmured. Unlike his old ally who'd fallen into dumb silence, the small boy had a visceral reaction. "That's not him! That's not Vash! It's not! It's not! It's notit'snotit'snot-" Germany scooped the boy into his arms, cutting off the screams and pummeling of his knees. Anger fading away, the Austrian just sobbed.

The blond knew little about comforting children, but he could see that letting him lay limp in his arms would not and was not helping. Instead, he brought him close allowing tiny arms to wrap and choke him as Austria's trembling died down with his crying. Eventually, the tiny brunette finished. Prying him away, he saw that the boy had exhausted himself.

"Do you have a place ve can lay him down?" Germany inquired of Switzerland.

Up on his shaky knees, the other, slighter man nodded and guided them into his home. Taking them down the hall and through a room, the Swiss pointed to a couch. "Put him there, ve'll be able to keep an eye on the _junge_ from the dining room that vay."

Germany skirted his gaze, he was satisfied to see a table set just past the threshold of what he assumed to be the dining room. "_Ja _okay;" he agreed. Putting the brunette down, he didn't expect a tiny hand to grasp at his sleeve.

"Vhat is it _Österreich_?"

Mottled eyes stared up. Silent. Conveying.

Ludwig sighed. "I'll bring you something to eat soon, alright?" The hand fell away and Austria turned himself toward the sofa's back, fingers gripping at his book as a makeshift teddy or pillow. Once certain he wasn't in need of him any longer, the German rose up to join the slighter man. "Lead the way," he commanded.

Switzerland brought them to the dinning room, then to the kitchen, Germany was immediately picked out by the man's sister's eyes. "Hello Ludwig," she smiled.

"_Deutschland _and I have important things to discuss," her brother broke in. "There is a _junge _in the next room, vould you mind putting together a plate for him?"

Though she looked confused, Liechtenstein nodded. "Of course _bruder_," she agreed; already reaching for a plate.

"_Danke _Eva*." He said, dismissing her.

The teenager swiftly put together a plate for the boy, and likely herself, before leaving the two nations to talk. After a moment, blue met green and Switzerland inquired; "How did he end up like _that_?"

Leaning back against the counter, the taller shook his head. "_Ich weiß nicht,_" he admitted unhappily. "I found him outside my room this morning and..." he shrugged.

"Vhy did you bring him _here_?"

The younger met the other's strained expression. "He vished to see you, vould you have liked me to tell him no? To sprout distrust of me, my_ bruder_? I hoped vith conceding to his request I could buy myself sometime...and collaborate vith someone about vhat should be done."

Shaking his head, Vash ran his hand through his hair; gaze on the ground. "_Gott_.." he cussed. "_Gottverdammt_!" Pushing away and walking away, the man's open eyes found Ludwig's "I can't _do _this! _I can't_!"

"I know you aren't close-"

Switzerland scoffed. "I _hate _him!" He roared. "I don't _vant_ him here!"

Germany swung out, grabbing the man by his shoulders. "Vhat you vant isn't important!" He growled, "That _bub _vants you and until this is fixed, ve vill keep him calm and safe! He has _millionen _of people depending on his survival! If anything goes _falsch_-!"

Pupils dilated, the other said nothing.

Liechtenstein's voice drifted in;

_A farmer went trotting_

_Upon his gray mare;_

_bumpety, bumpety, bump!_

_With his daughter behind him,_

_So rosy and fair;_

_Lumpety, lumpety, lump!_

_A raven cried "Croak!"_

_And they all tumbled down...**_

Stealing himself back, the shorter man turned. "You got him a book of nursery rhymes? How old do you think he is?" He grumbled as he reached for a cup and filled it with beer._  
_

Germany stared at the man's back. "He is a _junge, _nation or no, I thought it vould please him."

There was a snort. "You might have gotten treated like a _kind _from time to time..." tossing back his drink, Switzerland spun around facing him. "Not us, though. Ve vere already vaist-high in bodies and blood at that age."

Looking back at the other, Ludwig was made to bow his head. He knew life was brutish for nations, even more so for the elder among them...but what harm did he cause by appealing to the small Austrian's childish fancies? Lifting his eyes once more, he demanded; "Then vhy can't ve deny to give him a bit of boyhood now? Vhat harm does it cause? Tell me _Schweiz._"

Switzerland had no answer other than to grunt and begin on another beer.

* * *

**Another chapter, what do you guys think? I feel like I should warn you that thing may lag in the coming weeks, though, because my parents are divorcing and well...I might not always be up to writing.**

**To reviewer, PirateANDelf; thanks. It means a lot. As do the follows and favorites...but reviews, you know, are just doubly great. I think I'll offer the prize I always do with my other multi-chapter fics. If I have ten reviews by chapter five, reviewer eleven will get a one-shot of their choosing in any of the fandoms I have previously written (cross-overs are included in this).**

**thanks for reading, please review!**

***Eva, along with Erica/Erika, Sisia, and Elise are all human names Himaruya is considering for Liechtenstein. Out of the list, Eva was my favorite and it will be the name I use for her in this fic and all my future fics.**

****The rhyme in italics is German in origin and is called _Hoppe Hoppe Reiter._**

**Words:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Bub-Boy**

**Junge****-Boy**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**Bruder****-Brother**

**Falsch****-Wrong**

****Millionen****-Millions****

****Österreich****-Austria****

**Schweiz****-Swizterland**

**Deutschland****-Germany**

****Gottverdammt****-Goddammit ****

**Ich weiß nicht****-I don't Know**

**All German for this fic is from Google Translate.**

***Thanks so, so much to Mite for the corrections of my German!***


	3. Decision-Time

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Watching Switzerland finish his second glass, Germany made a grab for one himself. The other didn't fight him. After several bottles, the two feel liberated enough to take the next steps in sorting out the mess waiting for them in the living room of the Swiss man's home. Wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, Ludwig met green eyes.

"_Bereit_?"

Pushing himself away from a half-eaten plate, the slighter bobbed his head. "_Ja_," He agreed.

With that said, the pair leave the kitchen and go to the living room where Liechtenstein and Austria sit side by side eating.

"Do you like that?" The girl smiled as she offered a bite of what Germany thought must be _Getränkter Zitronencake_*. Austria eagerly took it off her fork and smiled after swallowing.

Eyeing the treat, the boy's purple stare turned hopeful. "_Mehr_?" He implored in his oddly unrefined child voice.

The flash in the girl's eyes should have been all that was needed to know that the Austrian would be receiving as much of the treat as he liked, however, Switzerland's harsh voice broke in. "Don't be spoiling him Eva, you'll make _Österreich _fat."

Germany wanted to rebuke the man as he watched the small brunette sink back into the couch, an uncomfortable expression eclipsing his face. Yet it seemed he wouldn't need to. Completely ignoring her brother, the teenager moved the _Getränkter Zitronencake_ from her plate to the one still on the coffee table.

"Ignore him," she said to the child. "He's just being stingy."

Hesitantly, Austria smiled. "_Meinen Schweiz_ vas too," he murmured.

The German rose an eyebrow, attempting to catch the other man's gaze; but failed. Switzerland was too focused on his feet as his sister arranged the plate in the boy's lap. He didn't know where this "my Switzerland" came from, but it was undoubtedly a coping mechanism-no matter how unnerving he found it to be. Clearing his throat, the older nation caught the youths' attention.

"_Österreich_," he began, "Vould you mind if I asked you a few questions vhile you eat?" Nibbling on his treat, the boy seemed indecisive. Sighing, Germany pleaded a little. "_Bitte_? Ve vant to help you."

"_Deutschland _is good at asking questions," The girl offered. "He'll make it quick."

This seemed to be the right thing to say because Austria nodded.

Relieved, Germany crouched so he was at eye-level with the child. "_Erstens, _vhat's the last thing you remember before vaking up at _meinen haus_?"

Purple eyes darted to the static body of Switzerland. "I vas vith _Schweiz_, he and I-mostly him-finished chasing off my latest invader and he told me I had to get stronger.."

Ludwig nodded. "_N__ützlich_," He praised. "Is there anything else? Even if it seems silly or not important, please tell me."

The boy's eyes shuttered with something. It was fast. Grown-up. "After I can't remember anymore, there's sad. But I don't know vhy..." His gaze shifted from Germany to Switzerland who would not look at him. "I don't know vhy there's sad. I vas happy after Vash rescued me."

It's not much and it really isn't helpful, but it's the truth. He can work with the truth. Reaching out slowly, he patted Austria's head. "_Danke,_" he muttered. "That vas very helpful."

A light pink came to life across his cheeks. "You're velcome!" He squeaked.

Chuckling, the blond man stood up. "Vill you keep him occupied for a vhile longer?"

Liechtenstein smiled. "_Ja, _ve vere having a lot of fun looking through that _buch, _veren't ve?"

A shy smile budded on his face. "Uh-huh!" He concurred. _  
_

With that said, Germany reached back for Switzerland and lead him out of the living room. Once away and seated in the kitchen for a second time, Germany stared at the slighter man. "You refused to look at him," he noted.

"So?" He demanded as his eyes jumped around the room.

Leaning back in his seat, the man exhaled. "Just an observation," he replied.

"You'll take him back to your place, right?"

"_Nein_."

Shocked green found his blue. "_Nein_?!"

"_Österreich _vished to see you and see you he vill."

The slighter rose up and began to stalk the length of the kitchen. "I don't _vant _him!" He roared suddenly as he stopped in front of Germany.

"You expect me to keep him at _meinen haus_?" Germany murmured. "With _mein bruder_?" Bringing his hands together, the blond made sure he kept a firm look on his face as he held eye contact with Switzerland. "That is unfair to that _junge. _I do not think keeping him with his childhood enemy vill foster trust or happiness."_  
_

Vash's shoulder's slumped. "Vhat about me?"

"Do you think _Österreich _vould turn you away if you vere in his place?"

Silence reigned for several minutes.

"_Nein,_" Switzerland grumbled. "He vouldn't understand, but he vould not refuse to have me either."

Relieved to see the man coming around, Ludwig said "You should be kinder."

"Every time I look at him, I think of how _Österreich _does not remember what that _junge _knows," the Swiss explained.

Germany had never thought of the friendships Austria had with others in his youth. He'd always figured there wasn't much to worry about besides his previous relationship with Hungary and the obviously antagonistic one he held with Prussia. Everything else seemed unimportant in comparison. Evidently, he'd been wrong.

Clapping his fellow nation's shoulder, the larger squeezed it in comfort. "You do not have to love him, just don't be so cold; _ja_?"

"_Ja._"

Taking it as the end of that issue, Germany inquired; "Vho do you think can fix this _chaos_?"

"I don't know vhat caused this, but..." the other's stare was troubled as he searched his taller counterpart. "It could be _Magie; _strange as that sounds."

It's not as strange as the boy in Vash's living room, Ludwig wanted to say; however he knew that would not be of help. So, he nodded. "I've heard rumors that England dabbles with _magie_."

"Does he know to keep his mouth shut? Ve don't vant the _Erde _to know about this."

Germany sighed. "Vhat choice do ve have?"

Switzerland appeared rather despondent at his reply. "Vhat choice doe ve have..." he shook his head and attempted a weak grin. "_keiner, _I suppose."

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**To reviewers, Summer Leigh Wind and PirateANDelf; thanks guys. It means a lot. Like I said previously, if I have ten reviews by chapter five; I'll give a prize one-shot to reviewer eleven! So, you know, review if you want a one-shot!**

**Thank you so much for reading and pretty please REVIEW!**

***__Getränkter Zitronencake__ is a type of lemon bread/cake I hear is popular in Switzerland._  
_**

**Words:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Nein****-No**

**Mehr****-More**

**Junge-Boy**

****Buch****-Book****

**Erde****-Earth**

**Chaos****-Mess**

**Magie****-Magic**

**Bitte****-Please**

******Keiner****-None******

**Bereit-Ready**

**Erstens-First**

**Danke-Thanks**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Nützlich****-Good/Useful**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**

**Deutschland****-Germany**

**(Meinen) Haus****-(My) House**

**(Meinen) Bruder****-****(My) Brother**

**All my German comes from google translate, so please excuse mistakes and if you spy any, feel free to correct me!**

***GIANT thank you to Mites for the correction of my German!***


	4. Tricky Wishes

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Green eyes lively, England stepped into the home already seeking out his reason. "Where is the lad?" He inquired, pulling his coat off.

Taking it Switzerland jerked his head toward the dining room. "Eva is stuffing him full of sweets again," he told the other blond.

"America and Hong Kong both had quite the penchant for sweets as children too." The messy haired man chuckled.

The landlocked nation made a disgusted noise, but any smart remark was stopped with a quick, quieting glare from Germany. He then waved for both of them to come "If you'd come this vay..."

Sending Vash a final quizzical glance, England followed "Of course..."

Coming into the dining room, they found Liechtenstein had taken the young Austrian in her lap and was reading to him again from the book Ludwig had bought for him a couple days earlier.

"...And they all tumbled down." The teenager finished with a flourish as she put the book down next to the pair's empty dishes.

"That one again? It's so morbid." Germany sighed as he took a seat himself.

Fingers running through Austria's limp locks, the girl shrugged and smiled. "He likes it," she supplied; "Don't you Roddy?"

A small smile overcame his crumb-covered face. Reaching around, Germany cleaned up his mouth with an errant napkin from the table. "The least you could do is look presentable for our _gast_, hm?" He grumbled as the boy fussed.

Once his face was crumb-free, the brunette pouted slightly and murmured "Sorry."

England smiled from where he stood not far off. "It's no problem lad," he winked. "I've dealt with messier children!"

The boy actually grinned. The green-eyed man putting him more at ease than any of his neighbors had in the days he'd thus far spent with them. Climbing down from Liechtenstein's lap, he went and tugged at the British man's sleeve.

"Are you the one vho they called to fix me?"

Gaze soft, the man scooped Austria up into his arms. "I'm certainly going to try," he answered; "What do you think of that?"

"Vhat do you mean 'vhat do you think of that?'!" Switzerland snapped. "He doesn't get to think! He needs to be fixed!"

Green meet green. Bouncing the boy on his hip, England chided his fellow nation. "Magic is a tricky thing, it very much is attune with our being and with that of the world around us. If he is nervous or does not want to be 'fixed' as you so bluntly put it, it could very well go horribly wrong if I were to even attempt it."

The Continental nations quiet. Never had they thought about how the magic worked. Only that England could use it and correct what was wrong with their neighbor. It had never felt as if it couldn't be controlled. All the lore, literature, and films always made it seem as if magic was controlled solely and completely by those who wield it.

"Now you're getting it!" The Englishman muttered as he turned a smile once more on the boy. "So, lad, how are you feeling? Do you like it here so far?"

Austria looked between them and England. "_Meinen Schweiz _is better," he eventually answered. "I vant _meinen schweiz _back...if I let you fix me, vill I get him back?

"'back' is relative, but in a sense, you would have the Switzerland you remember returned to you."

A determined looks crossed the gentle-face. "Then you can do your _magie_."

Smile so very soft, England puts the boy on the table and begins to mutter to himself as take outs a wand from his back pocket. Pausing mid-wave to inspect the boy's eyes he mumbled; "...how did you find a fairy, lad? You can't even see them..." Arthur's eyes gave a faint glow. "...Wishes are tricky magic, I'll have to change the wish..." The blond stilled; a hand on the brunette's face and the other holding the wand as his eyes light up like a lantern. "Yes, yes, _yes_!" He chanted. A moment later, the man fainted and if Germany hadn't been ready to spring forth at any moment; he would have hit the ground.

Slapping the other nation's cheek, he growled; "England!"

Blond lashes fluttered open. "So sorry," he mumbled. "Wishes are tricky magic...they can't really be 'fixed'. However, Austria should be himself again in a little over three weeks."

Switzerland shouted without words.

"_Halt den Mund!_" Germany snapped. "A month is nothing!"

Austria, from where he was on the table looked around dazed. "Germany..." he called quietly.

"_Ja Österreich_?"

Purple eyes focused on him in a way that hadn't in several days. "Vhy...vhy am I sitting on a table at _Schweiz's _home?"

"Vhat do you mean?" The blond man demanded.

England winced as he pulled away, "...Bugger, I worried that this would happen;" he sighed.

"You _vorried _this vould happen? Vhat is 'this'?" Ludwig questioned.

Austria, for his part, was staring horrified at his hands. "V-vhat happened?! Vhy am I a _junge_!"

Ignoring Germany, Arthur put a hand on Austria's knee as he attempted to steady himself. "Calm down lad, you just had a bit of a mishap with a fairy..."

"Fairies aren't real!"

A bushy eyebrow twitched. "Is that so? This isn't enough proof for you?"

Tears were sprouting in purple irises. "This is just a _traum-_it's not-it's not real!" He muttered to himself as he began to snivel into his knees.

"_Österreich-_"

The boy threw a plate at them. "_Nein_!" He shrieked, flopping onto his back where he began to yell; "_Nein! Nein!_"

England picked him up. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he kept a strong hold on Austria as he continued to cry and lash out. "Calm down lad..." he soothed, "Your friends will get you all straightened out if you calm down..."

The boy didn't really become any calmer, he simply lost the energy to scream anymore and as the blond continued to bounce; Austria dozed off. Looking over the tiny body, he remarked; "I think it'll be best if I tell you what to expect and then you can explain it as you will to him when he's awake."

Collapsing into a chair, Germany bobbed his head in agreement. "_Danke_."

"No problem," he replied with a quick grin. "Now..."

* * *

**There we have it! A bit of the Austria we are familiar with was returned! What do you think of that?**

**To reviewers, pirateANDelf, Onyxlark36, and Esta Bondevik; thanks so, so much! It means a lot to get reviews. Also, we're doing fairly well on that one goal of mine...remember ten reviews by chapter five means the eleventh review will get a one-shot of their choosing!**

**Thank you everybody for reading and pretty please review!**

**P.S. check out the poll on my page, it's actually a pretty important question for me!**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Nein****-No**

****Junge****-Boy****

**Gast****-Guest**

**Magie-Magic**

**Traum-Dream**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Halt Den Mund****-Shut up**

****(Meinen) Schweiz****-(My) Switzerland****

*****Thanks times a million to Mite for the corrections of my German!*****


	5. Farewell Leach

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Flipping a page of his newspaper, he brought his mug to his mouth and-

"Ludwig?"

Coughing, the blond put aside his cup and paper. Turning in his chair, he looked to the boy leaning on the door frame. "_Ja_?"

"Vhy am I a _bub_?"

Uncomfortable, the German got up. Pacing the length of the table for a minute, he finally went to the window and squinted to see the distant goat-pen where Liechtenstein and Switzerland were. "England said it vas due to a fairy granting your _wunsch__._"

Austria pouted. "I didn't vish for _etwas_!"

"It could have just been a passing thought, maybe you even thought of something longingly-" he sighed. "England explained that it doesn't even need to be made consciously or spoken aloud. If a fairy takes an interest in you and somehow you manage to give them the impression you _vant _something...if they like, they might grant it."

"Vhere's that fairy _jetzt_? I have a _neuer wunsch_!"

The man can hear the hitching of the boy's voice. It's the one he's become keenly aware of in the last couple days, it's the signal that he's upset. Swiftly turning away from the siblings outside, he went and swept the boy into his arms. "It'll be fine _Österreich_," He muttered. "In _drei _weeks you'll be yourself again."

Agitation overwhelmed his stare. "Easy for you to say! You are not the _inflicted _one!

"Be reasonable," Germany scowled. "Liechtenstein and _Schweiz _vill treat you just fine-"

"You're _leaving_!"

Carefully studying the stunned face, he put the boy down on the table top beside his coffee and paper. "_Ja,_" he answered. "But I'll be back by the veekend...unless you _vant _to stay under the same roof with _meinen bruder _for the duration of this _wunsch._"

He cast his gaze to his bare toes. "_Nein,_" he muttered. "But..._Schweiz _hates me."

The blond's heart rate speed up. "How do you know that?" He demanded.

Something flickered in the boy's eyes. Ludwig wondered if he'd truly forgotten the past couple days or if the memories had only slipped from his grasp. "I just feel it.."

He sighed. "Liechtenstein likes you, doesn't she?"

"The girl is _nervös_!"

Scooping him up, he deposited the boy in the chair next to where Germany was sitting and grumbled; "Now you're just complaining."

Austria's stomach growled. Rolling his eyes skyward, he turned to Austria. "What do you vant for breakfast?"

Purple eyes consider him. "Hot chocolate."

"_Essen_," He snapped.

The child sunk back in his chair. "Bread and jam vill do."

The blond got up.

* * *

"_Lebewohl_," He said. Staring down Switzerland, he reminded him "Take good care of our _Österreich, ja_?"

Disgruntled, the man nodded. "_Ja, ja _I vill."

With that, Germany lowered his stare to the boy between the teenager and man. "Be _angenehm,_" he ordered.

"Bring me my glasses!" The child countered.

The German scoffed. "They von't fit!"

"I _vant _them," Austria insisted.

The blond shook his head and picked up his briefcase. "Alright, alright..." he agreed. Casting one last look to the trio standing in the doorway, he begged; "Don't kill each other."

Liechtenstein laughed. "Don't vorry Ludwig! I'll take care of them. And Germany felt reassured. The girl was right, she wouldn't let anyone die. No more inhibitions holding him, he left.

Closing the door, Switzerland grunted "Good riddance," and went away to his study. He'd get some work done now too.

The blond girl glanced to the boy standing next to her. "Vould you like to help me make dinner?"

He shook his head. "I think I need to lie down..."

Eva sighed. "Still tired?" She got a nod for her inquiry. "Go on, lay down; I'll vake you later."

The brunette scampered off leaving Liechtenstein to go to the kitchen without worry.

* * *

Austria had no plans for going to lie down-or sleep-what he wanted, _needed, _was to talk to Switzerland. Things had been nagging at him a lot recently...even before this. Maybe it had begun after the other man agreed to go to lunch with him. The other was so _familiar _and Austria knew he should know why. But he just couldn't capture the thought.

Stopping in front of the man's office, he gazed at the brass knob. It shined. He bet it was the girl's doing, she seemed like the type to keep a clean house. Reaching for it, the boy was struck by the fact that his whole hand couldn't even cover it; was he truly so small? It seemed so hard to believe...shaking his head, Austrian opened the door.

"Vhat do you need Eva?"

Austria froze. He hadn't expected the blond to be so straightforward, or, well, for him to think it was Liechtenstein outside the door. He really should have, though. _She _lived here. Not him.

Irritated green eyes rose from the desk's surface. "E-_Österreich,_" he grumbled.

Swallowing back his fear, the boy pattered in; the rug soft beneath his bare toes. "Vhy do you hate me?" He demanded.

Wearily, the Swiss studied him. Seemingly coming to a conclusion, he declared; "You are a leech."

"Am not!"

"For centuries you have depended on others, m-Hungary, now _Deutschland_. If _Deutschland_ vere to get a cold, you'd collapse with fever. Forcing the poor _trottel _to care for you; if that's not a leach I don't know vhat is." Vash brought his hands together, coolly waiting for a response from him.

Austria didn't have any. "Y-I don't mean to be..." he whispered helplessly.

"Vell, you are." Eyes leaving the child in favor of his computer, he remarked; "You can leave now."

The boy knew a dismissal when he heard one. With trembling lip, he turned away and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**Germany'll be out of the picture for a couple chapters...how do you think Austria will get on with Switzerland and Liechtenstein without the other guy around? Let me know!**

**To reviewers, Summer Leigh Wind and Onyxlark36; thanks guys! Remember, I need TEN reviews by the time I upload chapter six or the eleventh reviewer won't be getting a prize one-shot!**

**Thanks again for reading and pretty please REVIEW!**

**P.S. Check out the poll on my page, I'd really like to have an answer to my question.**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Nein****-No**

**Bub-Boy**

**Jetzt-Now**

**Drei****-Three**

**Essen-Food**

**Etwas****-Anything**

**Nervös****-Nervous**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Angenehm-Pleasant**

**Trottel****-Sucker/Idiot**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**

**Deutschland****-Germany**

**Lebewohl****-Farewell/Bye**

**(Neuer) Wunsch****-(New)Wish**

**(Meinen) Bruder****-(My) Brother**

***A BIG thank you to Mite for all the correction of German!***


	6. Missing in the Night

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

"Dinner!" Liechtenstein called down the hall where she and her brother spent most of their days; of course, there was no indication he had heard her. Rolling her eyes with good nature, the girl put down their dinner on the kitchen table and walked down the hall.

"_Bruder_!" She shouted, "Dinner!"

The teenager smiled to herself at the muffled voice that passed through her brother's study's door. Good. he'd be down to eat in a few minutes; now...where was that little boy? Austria. Meandering down further, she paused with her hand on the guestroom's door. "_Österreich_?" She implored.

No answer. Was he still asleep? Maybe. She didn't know very much about children other than what she'd seen on television and in movies. She was pretty sure one the boy's size needed naps...but hadn't he slept long enough? Biting her lip, she wondered if it would be rude to pop in or if it would be okay since she was worried...

"Eva?"

Spinning around, the blond gasped. "Vash!"_  
_

He frowned. "Vhat are you doing? I thought ve vere having dinner?"

"Ve _are..._" her eyes flickered to the closed door. "But vhat about our guest? Surely _Österreich _is hungry?"

The man waved a hand. "Leave him be, if he's hungry he'll come out."

Liechtenstein bit her lip. Was that really the best way to handle things? Germany had asked them to take care of Austria...if, if he didn't come down she'd bring him something before bed. Nodding to herself, she hurried after her brother. That was a good plan. The little boy would be okay.

* * *

Sitting criss-cross on his borrowed bed, Austria relaxed as he listened to the girl walk away. He didn't want to be anywhere near Switzerland tonight (or ever again, actually);but...he sort of like Liechtenstein. Something in the back of his mind told him she was nice. Like _really _nice. She must have been very good to him before he got his memories back, that was the only answer he had to that feeling.

Shifting, his knee bumped something. Curious, the little boy reached for it. Looking at it, he saw that it was a book. A book of nursery rhymes. Opening it, he thumbed through the pages until one caught his eye.

"A farmer vent trotting..." skimming the rest he muttered; "And they all tumbled down." Unhappily, he closed it and threw the book at the wall. Stupid story. Huffing Austria crawled off the bed and then underneath it. Instinct dictated he hide from the close threat...even if he knew that the "threat" wouldn't dare do anything when Liechtenstein and Germany were looking out for him.

Hooking his arms around his knees, Austria buried his face in the stupid, soft cloth of his pants and tried not to cough at the dust around him. Blinking some, the little boy rubbed at his eyes. Suddenly, he was actually very tired...before he knew what he was happening, Austria fell into the darkness of the mind.

* * *

Several hours later, dressed in her nightgown, Liechtenstein walked down the hall to the room Austria was staying in with a plate of lukewarm dinner. She was a bit upset that the boy never came out tonight, but maybe he just missed Germany? He'd seemed quite comfortable with the man when he was here. Knocking once, she got no answer.

Pausing, the teenager wondered once again if it would be okay to just walk in. Gnawing on her knuckle, she came to the conclusion she really didn't have a choice if she wanted to make sure he ate...so with great reluctance the Liechtenstein opened the door. Coming in, the first thing she noticed was that the indent in the bed and the fact that there was no little boy _at all. _

She counted to ten. No reason to panic just yet, maybe he went to the bathroom? Putting the plate on the dresser, she walked out and down the hall; the bathroom door was open. _The bathroom door was open_. Finally freaking out, the teenager raced down the hall to the living room where she knew her brother was still cleaning his guns.

"Vash! Vash!" She cried, leaning in around the doorway. "He's missing!"

Green eyes lift. "Vhat? Vho's missing?"

"_Österreich_!" She burst with great agitation. "I vent to give him dinner and he _vasn't there_!"

Pushing himself up from his chair, Switzerland inquired; "Did you check the bathroom?"

"_Ja_!"

Pinching his nose, the man got up. "Come on," he sighed. "Let's get looking...he's probably lost or something."

Liechtenstein frowned. "_Bruder, _our house isn't that big."

"He's six!" Vash snapped back in exasperation. "To someone his size, this place probably seems huge!"

Wringing her hands, his sister sniffed. "Ve'll find him, right? I promised _Deutschland _ve'd take care of him..."

Coming around, Switzerland hugged the girl. "It'll be fine Eva, ve'll find him. You'll see."

"_Danke_," she muttered wiping away her tears. "I don't know vhat I'd do vithout you Vash!"

Lips quirking, the man's stare gentled. "Probably taking care of someone else," he answered. "Now, c'mon. You start vith down here, I'll go search upstairs;" Switzerland ordered as they slowly edged away from the living room and to the staircase between the floors.

"Okay," Liechtenstein agreed, putting on a brave smile. "I bet once ve start calling for him and making a ruckus he'll turn up, _ja_?"

Smiling, Vash affirmd the teenager's assumption. "_Ja_."

* * *

**What do you guys think will happen next? Guessing's always fun! Anyway, I want to give a ginormous thank you to Mite! You really helped with correcting all that German and I think I'll head your advice more or less. If you're still there, I want you to know you won my prize for being the Eleventh reviewer too! A One-Shot of your choosing in any fandom I have previously written in. I'll give you a week to get back to me before I hand the prize over to the next person...**

**If anyone's interested, I have recently put a Russia-centric one-shot called _If I Could (I'd be There). _If you want to read it, I'd be much obliged.**

**To reviewers, HetaJuu, Mite, MoonBlazer, and Onyxlark36; you guys are awesome and I hope to hear from you again! **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Words****:**

**Ja-Yes  
**

**Danke-Thanks**

**Bruder-Brother**

**Österreich-Austria**

**Duetschland-Germany**

**P.S. Check out the poll on my page! I'd totally appreciate you voting on it!**


	7. Morning Recovery

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Sun streaming past the curtains, Switzerland isn't worried, he's _pissed. _Where in the world could Austria have hidden himself away for so many hours? Liechtenstein had started crying halfway through their search simply because she was so upset that she wasn't fulfilling her promise to Germany. The man had know to send her to bed then. It had taken a lot of promising, but she went and now he was back in the guest room where Austria had started out.

He caught sight of the children's book flopped against the wall. Going over, he bent over to pick it up. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something behind the bed's skirt. _That little..._Stalking over, he threw up the cloth and reached under. Feeling around, he manages to grab onto what he assumed was the boy's foot. Dragging him out, Switzerland ignored Austria's cry.

The boy's purple eyes wide and on him, the man scowled. "Vhat are you doing under there?" He demanded. "Do you realize how long ve've been looking for you?!" Keeping a firm grip on the child he began to lecture him. "Do you think it's funny to make Liechtenstein cry? Huh? Do you think it's _fun _to make us search the house from top to bottom all night? I can't believe how selfish you are! I know you're selfish...but this, this is too far!" And he's so close to just shaking the kid.

"_Nein_!" Austria shrilled, wriggling with sudden energy. "_Nein__! _Let me go! Let me _GO_!" and a tiny foot lashed out, kicking Switzerland in the shin.

And the blond does, a hand rubbing at the smart spot. The boy's on his feet, but he didn't leave. Maybe he was standing his ground. Or maybe he was too scared to run. Switzerland didn't really care one way or another. All he knew was that it was six in the morning and Austria had kept him up all night looking for him. The itch to return the sting multiplying by the second, the blond slapped Austria's cheek.

The child tumbled back. But he sat up tears spilling over the red print. Unbidden, the face evoked memories the blond had spent centuries trying to bury and forget like Austria so obviously had. Filled with remorse, Vash reached out.

"Vhy-" the boy began, but Switzerland cut him off with a fierce hug.

Holding him close, the man took a shaky breath as he whispered; "Sorry, so, so, _so sorry_..."

After a while, tiny fingers twist into his shirt and the Swiss began to cry himself. Here he'd been trying so hard to forget his childhood friend when he needed him most. How could he have slapped the one person he'd tried so hard to protect? How? A little hand worked between the space between their bodies and touched his cheek.

Pulling away, he saw a strange light was in purple eyes. "Are you my _Schweiz_?" He asked with such hopeful reverence.

"I think so," Vash choked. "I think I'm your friend."

His tiny head burrowed into his shoulder. "_Angenehm_..." Austria sighed.

"Yeah, _angenehm;" _The blond agreed. Pulling the child away, he smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Vould it be alright if I crashed in your bed?"

"Uh-huh!" He nodded. "But..." his eyes fell to something behind them. "I vant you to read to me first."

Vash rolled his eyes and twisted around scooping up the book of nursery rhymes. "Fine, fine, vhich one?"

Thumbing through the pages, the boy pointed to a familiar nursery rhyme. "This one!" He declared.

"A farmer went trotting upon his gray mare-" The man stopped. "Vhy do you like this one so much? It's so depressing."

Purple eyes stayed on the page as his small hand traced the gold letters. "It feels familiar," he answered. Looking up, he said; "Like it matters."

Shaking his head, Vash chose the easy course and read it through. After he was done, he put the book on the edge of the bed and stood up with the boy in his arms. "Eva only vent to sleep only a few hours ago, I never have." Lying down on the white sheets, he said; "No one vill be making breakfast anytime soon and there isn't much that vould interest you around here...can you sleep a little longer?"

"I don't know..." The child admitted.

Throwing an arm over his face, the blond asked then; "Vhat about being quiet? Can you do that for a couple hours? No talking or singing?"

"_Ja_," he finally answered.

Relieved, Switzerland felt his eyes begin to droop. "Alright then..." he yawned. "Read your book and be quiet for me."

Tiny hands kneed over him as they snatch up the bound nursery rhymes. Then, a little hand pushes back his bangs. "Sleep vell," the child mumbled.

"_Danke_.." And the Swiss felt sleep drag him down. But it was pleasant dreams that met him, one of laughing boys and happy days. If he had known how he smiled, he might have considered sleeping elsewhere. Austria, however, found the look on the stern make comfort and after a while curled himself close.

Tiny finger patting the man's face, he mumbled; "_Gute Nacht._" He wasn't actually tired, but he thought maybe, if he tried, he could join Switzerland in his happy dreams (he could do with some).

* * *

**And a little reconciliation happened! Do you think it will last long? I'm not so sure...**

**To reviewers, Onyxlark36, Light8mare and Mite; you guys rock! Plus, I should have your one-shot out sometime next week Mite!**

**If anyone wants more Hetalia, I have recently uploaded a Hetalia fic called _Want to Believe _which feature England, Australia and Wy. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Nein****-No**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**Angenehm****-Pleasant**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**

**Gute Nacht****-Good night**


	8. Pondering and Goats

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Switzerland woke up to a tickling beneath his nose. Crinkling the extremity, his eyes popped open and looking cross-eyed down he saw it was a thatch of brown that was irritating him. He felt a low, silent laugh rumble in him. Liechtenstein had never joined him in bed (she'd been too old by the time he took her under her wing for such childish things) and it'd been years since he slept regularly with anyone. In fact, the last time he slept with anyone for more than a night had been in his childhood. When Austria and his alliance had been at its strongest.

Patting the tiny body's frail shoulder, he muttered; "Vake up." A quiet moan answered him. Smirking, he wormed his fingers beneath the child's chin and let his fingers dance on the underside of his chin.

"_Nein!_" Austria shrieked leaping away.

He chortled and reached out for the boy. On his knees, Austria scooted further back; the suspicion blatant on his face. "Alright, alright, truce." The blond muttered, wriggling his fingers for the child to come. Reluctant, the boy headed him. Slipping his hands beneath the child's armpits, he swung him to the floor and shooed the brunette off. "I smell breakfast, hurry down to eat." Purple eyes gazed up and Switzerland shook his head. "I'll be down after I dress in something not wrinkled," hands flitting to his creased shirt.

With that said, the boy sent one last glance before scurrying out of his borrowed room and down the stairs. Once he was gone, the Swiss sighed and stretched. He didn't mind Austria like this...actually, he liked him better as the child he appeared than the man he'd become and was inside that boyhood body of his. Frowning as he left the room himself, the blond thought of England's explanation to them.

"..._He might just stay as he is for three weeks, or he might encounter a 'growth-spurt', if you will, sometime half-way through._"_  
_

In his room, he walked through the light's rays passing through his window. At his closet, he pushed aside the winter clothes and reached for a light-weight button-up. Spring had come in the week and the sweaters were too heavy to wear on days like these. His actions were on auto-pilot even as he made decisive decisions about his dress, hair, face and teeth. None of them could compete with the continuous thought that ran through his head;

_Vill I still care for _Österreich _if he doesn't stay this age the entire time? Or vill I revert?_

It actually kind of scared him. Vash could _see _right now that Austria, while with his memory and wits, was a _bub _through and through. He felt, looked and spoke like one even if had his memories and personality of present. But what if he grew up a little? Or completely for that matter. Would Austria forget him again? Would he be no one once again? Switzerland didn't like the idea of becoming just a bit of the past not worth remembering again...

He also worried that a change in age would throw him a step back and he'd be treating the child who _needed _him like he was trash for a second time. Pausing on the second to last step, the blond wondered if it'd be best for him to just leave. He could leave a note saying business called him away (it wasn't like it'd never happened); and then he'd be safe to not come home until Germany turned up to check in on the boy.

"_Bruder_!" His sister called. "_Bruder, _breakfast is ready!"

Stomach turning, the man walked into the kitchen to find Austria, messy of face, smiling.

"Liechtenstein said I could help you with your goats, can I?"

Seeing that he was in a losing battle with himself and the reality of the world around him, Vash's shoulders slumped and he lifted his lips in a weak smile. "_Ja,_" he agreed. "Vhy not?"

* * *

Keeping his gun at ready for any streaking Italians, Switzerland paced himself as Austria darted and lagged in equal parts as they head for the pen where his goats resided.

"Hey, _Österreich_!" He yelled. "Do you vant to feed them or not?"

The boy looked away from the flowers he'd been examining and returned to his side. "_Ja_!" He exclaimed hand reaching for the latch. The blond swatted the tiny hand back.

"_Nein_," he sighed. "These fellows are tricky. They'll vant to run out if you aren't ready..." Putting down the bucket of feed, he scooped the boy into his arms and placed him on the other side of the gate. "Just a second now.." Coming in, he latched the fence closed as the animals inspected the new person. Once satisfied that no goat would be getting past, he said, "Come here."

Austria twisted around and with one last pet of Eiger's horn, he was beside the man. Lifting the pale, he inquired, "Ready?"

A smile was his answer. Smirking back, Vash lead the boy to the trough and helped his small arms with the heavy weight as they unloaded it into the trough. Eagerly, the animals pranced over butting in between them to get at the food.

The child laughed with sudden brightness. "How rude they are!" He remarked.

Helping the boy back to his feet, the man smiled. "Just a little," he agreed.

"For being so shrewd, you have spoiled them." Austria told him as he clapped his hands together to rid them of the dust.

Teasingly reaching out to tickle at the boy's chin, he scoffed and deflected the boy's accusation. "Not _me_," he argued. "Eva's the one vho has turned them spoilt."

Purple eyes wide, he grasped for the blond and asked; "Can ve go in now? _Duetschland _said he'd call today!"

"You tell me now!" The man grumbled, whisking the boy up. "Let's hurry back."

"Vash! _Duetschland _is on the phone vaiting for you!" The girl shouted, her voice ringing true from the pair's home to the boy and man in the goat pen.

Looking to the child, he smirked. "I'll race you."

"_Ja_!" Austria accepted, scrambling out of his arms and over the fence. Tiny body sprinting toward home with speed he'd forgotten that the other nation possessed. Shaking his head, Switzerland meandered out and after. Not nearly as rushed or excited to talk to the man waiting on the phone.

* * *

**I think there's some foreboding undertones in this chapter despite the bits of lightness, don't you agree?**_  
_

**To reviewers, Mite, and Onyxlark36; thanks so much for the reviews! They were wonderful to receive. Also, since we are so close to being at chapter ten, I'd like to try and set up another prize. If I have twenty five reviews by chapter ten, I'll give a one-shot to reviewer twenty-six*!**

**Thanks again everybody for reading and pretty please review!**

***This excludes those who have already won a one-shot.**

**P.S. Vote on my poll if you haven't! It'd be greatly appreciated!**

**P.S.S A big thanks to Mite for the correction on my German last chapter!**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Nein****-No**

**bub****-Boy**

**Bruder****-Brother**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Duetschland****-Germany**


	9. Warnings

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

"_Hallo_?"

There was the sound of shifting and shuffling. "_Schweiz_?"

"_Ja,_" he muttered. "Vhat do you vant?" There was a sigh and more silence. "I don't have all day _Duetschland_!" The Swiss grumbled as he leaned against the kitchen wall, Liechtenstein and Austria's curious gazes on him.

"H-" a very aggrieved sigh followed the choked noise. "_Bruder _found out about Austria's altered state..."

Standing up straighter, the blond began to pace. "How?" He demanded. "I thought you said he hadn't been awake vhen you left-" he stopped. "Oh. _Oh_ you _told him_?! Vhat vere you thinking?!"

"...that'd he do something much vorse." Was the half-muttered reply."I _am _sorry, I just-I thought I'd varn you."

"I still don't understand vhat could be vorse, but alright." Switzerland grumbled. "I know you _vere _going to call to talk to _Österreich, _do you still vant to talk?"

"Hand him the phone," was the command he got instead.

Wrinkling his nose, the blond said something unpleasant about Germans beneath his breath as he handed off the phone to the eager child.

"Ludwig!" Austria cried. "Are you coming back soon?" The happiness quickly wilted as the boy began to nod his head. "_Ja, ja_," he said. "I understand.." Biting his lip, the child's eyes drifted to Vash who stared back. "You promise he von't do anything?" Seeing the direction this conversation was going, the Swiss man knelt before the child and put his hand on the speaker of the phone.

"Don't let him talk you into anything you don't vant," he told Austria.

A quick nod. "_Ja, _see you Saturday..." A blink, smiling, the boy laughed. "Yeah! I'm fine. They're both treating me vell. _Lebewohl_."

"So? Should I be preparing for more than one guest?" The teenager piped up from by the sink where she was almost done drying dishes.

Austria twisted around and bobbed his head. "Uh-huh, Prussia demanded he get to come too."

The girl smiled as she put away the last plate. "How fun, ve hardly ever have more than one guest-if any."

"Prussia is an absolute _chore_," Switzerland grumbled. "I don't vant you more than a room away from me vhile he is here."

Liechtenstein's lips twitch, but with great respect (and humor) for her brother, she answered; "Of course _bruder_."

"Hmph," Switzerland grunted, eyeing her. "I have vork to do today, is there anything you have planned?"

The girl put a finger to her chin in thought. "...I need to go to market for eggs and soap."

"Take _Österreich _vith you," the man commanded.

Jumping up, the boy snagged Switzerland by his shirt. "Vhy can't I stay here vith you?" He cried.

Looking down at pleading purple, Vash had to avert his stare. "I don't have time to vatch you _and _vork." Austria's lip was quivering and the Swiss knew compromise was in order. "You _vill _go," he insisted. "...but vhen you get back, I vill stop vorking and do something vith you-both of you."

Two smiles are sent his way and his sister came forward, shooing the child off. "Go put on your shoes! Hurry now!" and the brunette dashed off to head her order.

Stilling grinning, the girl leaned in a pecked her brother's cheek. "I'll keep him busy for a vhile," she told him. "Don't vorry!" And with a wink, the girl had left.

"_Danke_!" He yelled as he headed for his office, content to believe his sister and Austria would be alright.

* * *

"Are these ones it?" Austria inquired, holding up a carton of eggs for her to see.

The teenager nodded. "_Ja_" she agreed. "That's the right kind."

Putting them in the basket, the boy asked. "Vhat else?"

Smiling, Liechtenstein let her eyes meander. "Veeell," she said. "Ve have our soap, but vhat about some chocolate?"

"Please!" The child yipped, eyes sparkling.

She laughed, "Just one bar though, alright!?" Hurrying after him.

XxXxX

"Vhat a good sister you are! Taking care of your brother!" The elderly clerk enthused as Austria smiled around his half of the candy bar.

Liechtenstein waved a hand and chuckled. "He's not my brother," she explained. "He's the son of my brother's friend."

The woman nodded and smiled still. "Nonetheless, it is kind of you to have taken him out vith you to run some errands."

"_Danke_!" Liechtenstein concluded as she took their bag and headed for the exit. "Come along!" She called to the boy as he ran to take her hand.

Taking the familiar path home, the teenager was made to pause as she noticed a trio of boys shoving each other around and laughing. She quirked her lips down and took tighter hold of Austria's hand. She'd run into the a couple times before, they usually weren't that bothersome; but they liked to try and get her attention. Just as they were to pass them, one of the boy's hands shot out and grabbed her by the elbow.

"Hey, vho's that _bub_ vith you? Finally got a boyfriend?" They tease, blue eyes glinting._  
_

Taking her arm back, Liechtenstein scoffed. "Please," she snapped. And tried to continue on, but the other two came into her path. "You know, ve don't really like your uppity attitude!" One of them sneered.

Glaring, the girl shook her head. "Get out of the vay, I told my _bruder _I'd be home in a few minutes."

The one that held her before came up from behind and whispered into her ear. "I think he'd be alright if you vere a little late." Suddenly his body fell away with a cry.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Austria roared, tiny body shaking. "Don't!"

The other two boys were laughing. "Oh _gott_!" One yelled. "He kicked you in the balls!"

Taking her opportunity, Liechtenstein snatched up the child and hurried away as the two friends laughed at the boy who Austria kicked. She didn't dare to look back, not until they were safely in her front yard. Hovering by the front door, the blond smiled down at Austria.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him.

The child frowned. "They shouldn't talk to you like that."

"They don't know vhat there doing," she sighed. "They're just kids."

Austria crossed his arms. "You should tell your _bruder _if that happens again. You don't have to deal vith it alone!"

She ran a hand over his hair. "I know," she muttered. "I just don't vant to. It's better to deal with some things by yourself sometimes, you know?"

"I do..." the child replied, purple eyes earnest. "Please, though, don't let them get out of hand."

Seeing that she needed to put Austria at ease somehow, she smiled. "Tell you vhat, if it happens again I'll let Vash know."

"Okay, deal!" And he stuck his tiny hand out for a handshake.

Giggling, the blond took it and echoed his words. "Okay deal."

* * *

**This is out a little later than expected, but I hope you don't mind! What did you think? That little scuffle I feel like was a nice addition, don't you? **

**To reviewers, Onyxlark36 and That Flyingtoaster; you guys are the best! Remember, if I have twenty-five reviews by chapter ten I'll be giving a one-shot to reviewer twenty-six (if they haven't one a prize previously). **

**And to Mite, my past one-shot winner! You're fic is up if you want to check it out. It's called _The Pursuit of a Perfect World_. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for reading everyone and pretty please review.**

**P.S. Vote on the poll on my page! It'd mean a lot.**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Bub****-Boy**

**Gott****-God**

**Hallo****-Hello**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**Bruder****-Brother**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**

**Deutschland****-Germany**

****Lebewohl****-Bye/Farewell****

*****A big thanks to Mite for all my German corrections!*****


	10. Tears to Sooth

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

"Vhere is this _bub-Österreich_!?The awesome me came to see him and I von't leave until I do!" Prussia declared bounding into Switzerland's home ahead of his slower, more composed brother.

Scowling, the blond glared the ex-nation down. "Really?" He sneered, "I think you'll get your ass out of here pretty fast if I take out one of my guns.."

"Like you can scare me with that!" The albino man scoffed, "I'm not _Italien_!" But his eyes did dart around, as if he could spy the gun case where most of the Swiss's weapons lay.

Stepping out into the hall with a dish rag in hand, Liechtenstein inquired; "Vhat's with all the commotion?"

"Don't mind him, he's always obnoxious." Germany grumbled coming in with a duffle bag on either shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to stay the vhole veekend."

The slighter nation waved off Ludwig's imposement. "No it's fine," he answered curtly. "I'm sure vill be glad to hear it."

"Vhere _is _he?" Prussia whined, twitching restlessly where he stood.

"He's napping," Liechtenstein replied. "The poor thing tuckered himself out chasing the goats."

Open mouthed, the ex-nation muttered; "_Goats_?"

"_Ja_," Switzerland agreed. "Unfortunately, our home isn't really set up for someone his size-there's nothing of interest to him. He's much happier running around outside than sitting around inside."

The tallest blond looked back through the open door. "It seems I was right to pick up a keyboard..."

"The musical kind?" Vash inquired. "Do you think...vell, vill he still be able to play as he is?"

Germany shrugged. "Probably," he concluded. "If not, he'll keep himself vell occupied re-learning things."

Frowning where he stood, Prussia took an Exaggerated step forward. "Hey! Is anyone going to show me to the kitchen? 'cause ve didn't stop for lunch and being hungry is so not awesome!"

"You're in luck then," The teenager smiled. "I just finished making a pot of stew."

"Eva..."

The girl smiled at her brother. "I'l be fine," she told him. "I can handle myself." And she turned away, slipping away before he could stop her.

Glancing once between his brother and Switzerland, Prussia grinned and hurried past them. "Awesome! Stew!" He crowed.

"She'll be fine," Germany asserted. "It's not like he's _Frankreich,_ he von't try and flirt with her."

Uneasy, the man ripped his eyes away from the doorway and back to the taller nation. "I know," he sighed. "It's just..."

"Prussia, vhile a bit much, von't do anything obscene vhile ve are here. He promised."

Vash relented with a nod. "Alright," he agreed. "Vhy don't ve get that keyboard out of your car? Ve can find some place to put it."

"_Ja, _okay."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen with bare feet, Austria doesn't notice at first that the broad shoulders sitting at the table weren't Switzerland's. It's only after he yawned and stumbled further in that he saw the man lift his head to reveal a shock of white hair. He froze, ready to run, but Liechtenstein's gaze caught him and she brought out a ladle, putting together a bowl for him. Seeing that escape was not an option, the boy trudged to his favorite spot at the table.

Scrambling up, he noticed Prussia smirking at him.

"Hey priss," he greeted.

Accepting his bowl and spoon, the Austrian grunted. Not happy with how he ignored him, the boy noticed that albino puffed out his cheeks before he used his foot to push Austria's chair away from the table. Sitting there, he was forced to acknowledge his short legs would not be able to bring him back to his original position unless the child got down and pushed the chair back with his whole body.

"Stop!" Austria snapped, "Stop being a child!"

For the briefest moment, Prussia looked sullen; but his eyes crinkled and suddenly he was laughing. Laughing so hard that he had to grip the edge of the table. "Oh that's great!" He roared, "_'Stop being a child'_" he mimicked. "That's hilarious coming from _you_!"

Hopelessly unequipped in his small body, he felt his face grow hot and tears well at the corner of his eyes. Prussia was _mean _and making fun of him! It-It wasn't _nice _and Austria didn't _like _it! Part of him knew that it was just how Prussia was, (once a jerk, always a jerk) but the the youthful piece of him held so much more sway it said that an _adult _was being mean and when adults were mean...

He began to cry. "Stop laughing!" he wailed, "I don't _like _it!"

Prussia did, of course. However, Austria had worked himself up too much to stop just as suddenly and so he continue to sniffle and cry into his hands.

"Vhat's going on!?" Vash demanded coming in.

"Oh _Scheiße,_" Germany muttered. "Vhat did you say Prussia?!"

"Why do you _assume _I did this!" The other argued back.

Making an aggrieved noise, Ludwig snapped; "_Because it's always you_!"

The brothers were arguing now, but Austria didn't stay to watch it play out. Instead, a pair of arms plucked him from the chair and took him to a different room. He didn't recognize it, it was small and almost empty except-

"A keyboard!" He exclaimed, tears fading.

There was a low chuckle. "_Deutschland _thought you'd like it."

Rubbing his snotty nose in the crook of his arm, the boy nodded. "I'd like to play it please."

"By all means," Vash mumbled putting him down.

Walking over, Austria pulled himself up on the bench and put his fingers to the plastic keys. It wasn't like the grand he had back home, but it was a nice, thoughtful gift. Closing his eyes, he considered playing someone like Bach, Mozart, or Shubert, maybe Chopin...but when he tried to call their music to mind, his thoughts could not grasp at the songs he knew so well. They slipped away like handfuls of water. Frustrated, he racked his brain for anything and after a short while, he found a song that was solid.

Fingers dancing along the keys, Austria felt like himself again. It was like he'd never become a child and that he was back home avoid work by perfecting a piece he'd been learning for centuries. When he finished, he heard clapping from behind. Twisting around, he saw Liechtenstein and Switzerland smiling from by the doorway.

"Brahm's lullaby, huh?" The man remarked.

The child smiled. Simply pleased that his friend recognized it.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know!  
**

**To reviewers, Katie-Kat1129, Onyxlark36, Mite, and Vanessa15975329; you guys are great! Thanks so much for the comments, I appreciate them. As of right now, I have twenty-five reviews! Which is awesome because this is chapter ten and reviewer twenty-six will be getting a one-shot of their choosing!***

**Thanks for reading everybody and pretty please review!**

***This excludes previous winners.**

**P.S. If you have time, vote on the poll on my page! It would mean so, so much to get an answer to my question.**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Bub****-Boy**

**Italien****-Italy**

**Scheiße****-Shit**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Frankreich****-France**

**Deutschland****-Germany**


	11. A Bargain

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

The keyboard was a good addition, Switzerland was happy to realize. Before, Austria seemed so much more easily swayed by the child-part of him (not that it had been a bad thing, he'd liked him well enough that way too). Easily overcome with frantic boyish energy that sent him running through the house, emotional bursts that lead to either tears or laughter, the neediness of little boys that had him seeking him or Liechtenstein out at all hours for attention-be it to read to him, sit with him or simply acknowledge him.

Now, though, in the past couple days it's been easy to see that the piano was a grounding instrument. It kept his mind focused and attuned to the world around him. Story-time had come to be almost non-existent. A thing needed only to make the child sleep. It had been after breakfast on the first day when Germany remembered to give Austria his glasses that the boy seemed almost like his pretentious old self.

One would have expected him to look ridiculous wearing glasses meant for an adult face, but once the boy placed them on the bridge of his nose he'd looked older. Respectable. The question he proposed to them only had one answer:

_"Do I look _blöd_?"_

_"_Nein, _you look very grown-up."_

The child had been very pleased by this and had since worn the glasses. Part of Switzerland was stirring again. That terrifying, contemptuous part of him that said Austria was _bad. **Evil. **_A threat to him and his hard-won life. He'd gotten up in the middle of the nights to find himself staring in to the child's borrowed room wondering if it was possible to rid the world of him while he was like this. Vulnerable.

He always had a cap over it during the day, only old resentments sometimes popping up in quick flashes that died before they could bring him to any action. Switzerland really hoped he sprouted up soon. If he was older...Austria would have a chance if he found himself at the behest of ancient feelings. Pulling away from his computer with a great sigh, the blond rubbed at his forehead. Swiveling around, he jolted at who he saw standing by the door.

It was Prussia.

"I see how you look at him." The albino remarked.

Swallowing, Vash demanded; "Vhat do you mean?"

"You'll kill him."

His heart dropped into his stomach. "_Nein_! I von't!

"You say that..." he mumbled, slipping into the room. Circling around as he touched things here and there he went on and said; "You say that, but you don't _know _that you von't. Trust me, I know vhat it's like to vant to kill and destroy." His lips quirked and a disgusting emotion that didn't belong in his red, red eyes shined. "I vanted to kill him once too, you know?"

"_Nein, _I don't. I don't _vant _to kill the boy."

The understanding too bright in his gaze, the blond had to avert his stare to the desk beneath his hand. "Sure you don't, I didn't really vant to kill _Österreich _either. It was nation feelings, not people feelings."

"He still doesn't remember vhat I did for him. And, and it makes me so _wütend_! You don't understand! Because it's _not _nation feelings driving me! It _is _people feelings!"

Red eyes serious, Prussia declared; "I vant Austria to return home vith us."

"He hates you."

A shrug answered him. "Just a little," he agreed. "But he von't after this...children are important, you know? They need to be protected at all costs..."

"I _am _protecting him!"

The albino man glared at Switzerland. "Oh? You call vatching him vith clenched hands in the middle of the night as he sleeps 'protecting him'? I call it an incident vaiting to happen."

Stunned into silence, the blond fell back into his desk chair. Wondering why he'd never noticed Prussia during the night. As well as questioning Prussia's own intentions if he was so close to the child's room too. He'd specifically given the man the other guest room across the house...

"I see vhat you are thinking, you don't trust me either." The man piped up. "But, listen for a moment." And the Swiss willed himself to. "Vhen I vas a _junge _I hated that priss to my very core...but since I've laid eyes on him, all I can think about is Luddie vhen he vas that small. Vhat he liked to do, vhat he vore, how he always tried to be so grown up..." A slight smile on his face, Prussia shook his head and re-focused on him. "I see the same in _Österreich _he's trying very hard to be a man for us. The keyboard helped, but he's still just a _bub _beneath it all."

"How...?"

The other shrugged, a shy sort of smile on his face. "I might be an idiot and nobody to the vhole vorld, but I _do _notice things."

"Please, give me the veekend. Let me prove that he can remain here, I'm not-" he blinked his eyes fast, trying to force the wetness away. "I'm not ready to be done vith him. I vant-_need _him to remember vhat I meant to him..."

"Vhat if he doesn't vant to? Vhat if he forgot because it hurt him to know vhat you meant to each other if you couldn't be close like you vere vhen you vere _bubs_?"

"Ve can mean the same to each other now! It's okay to be friends again...no one vill care these days."

Red eyes bore into green. "The veekend," he asserted.

"The veekend."

* * *

**And there is our chapter! How do you guys feel about it? I think it's getting exciting now, don't you?**

**Plus, I have a new Hetalia one-shot you can check out! It was Marik of Yami's prize for being my twenty-sixth reviewer. The fic is called _Hello, I'm Still Here _ the main characters are Canada and Austria. Interesting combo, no?**

**To reviewers, Marik of Yami, Onyxlark36, Vanessa15975329, and Katie-Kat1129; you guys make my day, you know? Reviews make everything awesome. A**

**Also, since you guys are actually so wonderful about meeting my goals...I want to offer another chance for a prize. This might be a bit of a challenge, but I'd love to see fifty reviews by chapter fifteen. From the way things are going, I think this fic should end up being just over twenty chapters. Since it will be that long, reviewer fifty-one will get a one-shot if I have fifty reviews by chapter fifteen and if I have a seventy-five by chapter twenty...reivewer seventy-six will get a prize one-shot too*. **

**Thanks for reading everyone and please review!**

***This excludes anyone who has won a one-shot previously**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote on my poll! It will close after thirty voters!**

**P.S.S I doubt I've ever mentioned this, but I feature three, what I believe to be, good fanfiction on my page every month. This month includes a Hetalia fic if you are looking for something new to read!**

**Word****:**

**Bub-Boy**

**Nein****-No**

**Junge****-Boy**

**Blöd****-Stupid**

**Wütend****-Angry**

**Österreich****-Austria**


	12. Growth Spurt

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Austria woke up. Yawning, the boy frowned at how awkward and constricting his clothing felt. Opening his eyes to the bright daylight, he gasped. His hand was larger, not grown (far from it, he'd say) but his appendage looked less like a toddler's and far more capable than it had been the morning before. Grinning, he jumped out of bed and wrapped himself in his sheets. The clothes he'd gone to sleep in were torn and taunt in odd places and he'd rather not walk into the kitchen looking like a waif. Fixing his sheet in the fashion of a toga, Austria took off.

Thumping down the stairs, he skidded into the kitchen where nearly everyone (besides Prussia, it seemed) was up. "Look!" He cried joyful.

Three heads turned. Germany smirked and Switzerland quickly averted his eyes with a low grumble. Putting down the coffee pot, Liechtenstein was the one to exclaim "We'll have to get you some new clothes!"

He laughed, feeling very elated. "_Ja! _In another veek or so I should be myself, no?"

Dabbing at his mouth, the German man seated at the table nodded. "You'll be back to work in no time."

"Ugh," Austria muttered with a crinkled nose. He'd forgotten about _that_.

Giggling, the teenager beckoned him to the table. "Come eat," she said. "You can sit next to _bruder._"

The pre-teen stumbled over, taking his seat with a smile. "Vhat is there to eat?" He asked.

"I made sausage and eggs," the girl told him. When he saw the frown forming, she began to offer; "Maybe you'd like bread and jam instead...?"

"Ye-"

"He can eat vhat everyone else is!" Switzlerand snapped. "He's not a little _bub, _a real meal might do him some good!"

Everyone blinked. The outburst odd to them. Shrinking back in his chair, Austria nodded. "Okay."

"I have vork to do," the Swiss grumbled as he got up, leaving a half-plate of food behind.

"Are you going to feed the goats!?" Austria called after him as he saw the slight blond pull on boots. "I vant to-"

"Sit down," Germany ordered. "You do not have proper attire to go out yet."

He blushed. "Sorry."

The man sighed and looked the green-eyed man's way. "Don't vorry about it," he muttered. "I'm done eating, I'll go pick you up a couple outfits."

"_Danke_!" Austria called as the man headed for the door. Once alone with Liechtenstein, he inquired; "Is your _bruder _in a bad mood again?"

"He _vas _being a bit broody vhen he came down...but it vasn't so bad until now."

Looking glumly to his breakfast, the child whispered; "I think he likes me less and less as time goes on."

"_Nein _don't think that..." she murmured leaning over and lifting his chin. "He likes having you here," smiling she made her eyes go wide as she confided in him; "In fact, if you really vant to know...I don't think I've ever seen him be more considerate! I've seen him check in on you from time to time in that room you've locked yourself away in. I think he likes watching you play the keyboard, it's soothing."

Austria perked up. "Truly? He likes my piano-playing? Most people are always telling me it's a vaste of time vhen I have so much vork to do..."

"Hobbies are important," the teenager asserted. "They keep you happy and your life vell-balanced. I like to cook and Vash likes to shoot, does that seem frivolous? I don't think so."

He grinned at her. "You are too kind, it's no vonder vhy your _bruder _cares for you so much."

The girl blushed and righted herself. "Since Vash isn't here...vould you still like some bread and jam?"

"Please!"

* * *

Outside feeding the goats, Vash breathed in sharply. "Get a hold of yourself..." he hissed. "At this rate, Prussia vill take him away before you can get him to remember!" And he really didn't want that. Because as betrayed as he felt by his ex-friend for forgetting him over the years, this was his _chance. _Maybe his only one. If he couldn't get Austria to remember now...he might never get an answer. Switzerland didn't know if he could live with himself knowing he'd let the possibility of learning _why _slip through his fingers.

What about him had been so awful that Austria had to completely blank him from his memory? Had he not been a good friend? Saving him from getting his butt kicked on a regular basis? Trying to teach him how to defend himself? Carrying him back home when he was hurt? There had to have been _something _he had or hadn't done that made the Austrian block him from his memories.

A goat butted his knee gently. Reaching down, he rubbed his hand between the animal's two horns. "Good boy..." he mumbled. Taking the bucket he had hanging on the peg on the other side of the fence, he poured the contents into the trough and watched quietly as the goats fought for their breakfast. When he went in, he should probably apologize for snapping at Austria as he had. It hadn't been right.

Turning away from his animals and heading back for his home, he noticed a white figure in one of his windows. Looking up, he saw Prussia watching; lifting a fist in greeting, he wondered if the other was trying to scare him. Or warning him. Either way, the ex-nation would not get his wish. He would _not _be taking Austria away. Not yet.

* * *

**Austria grew up a little? What do you guys think about that? Interesting? Not interesting?**

**Before I get to everything else, I want to address the questions the lovely reviewer Mite asked. **

**First Q: Why does Switzerland wanted/s to kill Austria?**

**A: Before I can really answer that, I have to explain the concept I'm working on. Nations are representations of their people, right? But they're also people themselves. So, I think that it's likely that they are influenced by the over-arching feelings of their countrymen (like fear if they were recently attacked by, say, a terrorist or elation at winning a world-wide event, like the Olympics) and so that affects them to an extent. But then they also have personal, individual feelings. Like real people. **

**Now to answer the actual question. Switzerland personally feels betrayed. He thinks Austria forgetting him is a sign that he wasn't a good enough friend-even after all he did. Add on several hundred years for this to stew and well, he's at a snapping point. He can either let those personal feeling drive him to do something shameful, or like a real person, he can learn to let his anger go and forgive Austria for forgetting. **

**Second Q: Why did PRUSSIA want to kill Austria before?**

**A: This is the nation-feelings part of the equation. Remember the War of Austrian Succession? How a lot of Europe went to war because they didn't believe a woman (Maria Theresa) could take over the throne? Well, in actuality, it was pretty much about having the most land and what not-as it usually is. When you want to take someone's stuff; land, house, clothing, ect. Instinctively, you want to get rid of the signs that it ever belonged to someone else because, you know, _it's mine. _Prussia wanted to kill Austria then because he wanted the power Maria Theresa was about to have. He wanted to make it _his _in essence and to do that, you have to eradicate that their was ever anyone before. This is why he wanted Austria dead, so he could pretend that the power had always belonged to him and so he wouldn't have someone in the shadows waiting to get back at him for taking what hadn't started out as his.**

**I hope I answered your questions for you Mite!**

**To reviewers, Mite, Vanessa15975329, Marik of Yami, and Onyxlark36; thank you all so much! You make my day guys. And remember, if I have fifty reviews by chapter fifteen...reviewer fifty-one will be getting a one-shot of their choosing.**

**Also, I have posted a Frozen fic called _The King's Daughters _and a 2P!Canada fic you can check out if you're interested in either of those.  
**

**Thanks for reading and pretty please review!**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already!**


	13. Spoken Outside the Room

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

"Hey," The boy's head twisted away from the book of nursery rhymes. Leaning against the doorway, Switzerland frowned. "You're still reading that?"

Austria shrugged, causing his nightshirt to slip past his shoulder, (Germany wasn't very good at guess sizes it seemed). One of his small hands brought the picture book to a close and he turned fully to Switzerland. "I like it," he admitted and the blond didn't feel all that worried; he was shamefully more relieved the boy had taken off his glasses for the night.

It was easier to pretend he was someone else (his childhood friend) when the Austrian didn't wear those ridiculous lenses. Clearing his throat, he took a step in. "I'm sorry," he blurted. Flushing, the Swiss dropped his stare to his toes. "For today."

"It's fine," the child waved off. "You vere grumpy-nothing new there."

The remark ticked the blond off. But he reigned it in fast as he sighed; "It's a bit more than that..."

"Oh?"

Approaching, the Swiss hesitated; but ultimately took a spot next to Austria. "How much do you remember about the first time you vere a _kind_?"

The purple irises cloud and his young face pulled in an unsettling frown. "Not much," he admitted. "I remember that there vere...dangerous people;" the downward angle lessens and his brow softened as he whispered; "...and then there vas an _angenehm _person."_  
_

The man perked up at this. "Do you remember their names? Or vhat they looked like?" Maybe he hadn't forgotten, maybe he'd simply gotten things all jumbled and all he needed was a bit of prompting..."

Austria shook his head. "_Nein, _I don't remember. It's all fuzzy and..." the child winced. "It hurts to think about it."

Switzerland deflated. "Oh," he murmured.

"It's okay!" Austria declared, seemingly having had picked up on the change in the blond. "It's okay if I don't remember then! I'll remember now and you have all been so nice...I von't forget!"

His lips lifted in half-sneer, half-smile. "Yeah sure," he grunted. "Do you need someone to read to you? I could call in Liechtenstein...or Prussia."

"_Nein!_" He yelped, diving beneath his borrow covers. "Don't call _him _here!" He begged. "He's _unanständig_! He'll ruin the stories!" The venomous diatribe against Prussia was enough to convince Switzerland, despite how genuine the ex-nation was about Austria's well-being, there was no way the young boy would leave willingly with him.

Chuckling, he patted Austria's chest and reached for the story-book himself. "Alright, alright..." he smiled. "How about a story or two from _me_?"

"_Ja_! Please _Schweiz_!" He agreed. "Can you-"

The man put a hand over the boy's mouth. "I think I'll pick, hm?"

"Okay..." Austria agreed after an unhappy moment.

Putting the book away, Switzerland thought of a few tales he knew well enough to tell and grinned. "Hm, _Hansel and Gretel_?" He teased; "Or better yet! _Brother and Sister_! Yes, that is a good tale."

The boy shook his head. "_Nein,_" He disagreed. "Those end happily! Good stories do not end vell!"

"Vhy not?" Switzerland inquired.

A strange light came to the child's eyes as he buried his mouth beneath the blanket. "...Life does not end happy. People die and then people mourn always for those who died."

"That's a simple way of putting it," the blond commented. "But people can be happy between deaths. If they vere not, then so many of the things ve enjoy vould not exist!" Prodding Austria with his elbow, he smirked. "You're keyboard included!"

"Can you just read _Hoppe Hoppe Reiter?_" He begged.

Switzerland couldn't. "Vould _The Fisherman and His Wife _do? It is not a happy end."

"...okay," Austria relented.

Smiling, Vash nodded his thanks. "_Danke, _now, there was once upon a time a fisherman..." By the time he three fourth's done, the boy had dozed off. Standing up, the Swiss smoothed the blankets and turned out the light. Stepping out into the hall, he saw Prussia hovering.

"Now vho's a vierdo? Not _me_." He grumbled at the albino.

The ex-nation shrugged. "You are doing better," he relented. "But you have to hold up another day and half before I leave."

"Vhat if I just go back to being a jerk after you leave?"

He tapped his chin and chuckled "I have a backup plan-it's called your _schwester_. I've told her to call if she doesn't think she or you can handle keeping him around. I expect her to know vhen to say 'vhen'." He stared at Switzerland. "She's a smart one, you know."

"Stop talking to her!"

The albino shook his head. "I von't do anything to her-she's just a _kind,_" he muttered disgusted.

At a loss, the blond searched the other. "Vhy are you so intent on proving this point? You two aren't _freunden, _he doesn't matter to you!"

"And he matters to you!?" Prussia snapped back. "I didn't see you try and make friends again after all these years!"

"He _forgot _me! I'm so mad that I think I could _kill _him if-" he choked. Switzerland couldn't believe he said that _aloud. _He said he wanted to kill his childhood friend _aloud_!

Stare cold, the ex-nation jerked his head harshly. "That's vhy," he explained. "You vant to kill him. Even now after the two of you just got along, you are so mad but you realize you can't do anything about it. I don't vant him to be here vhen you snap-especially vhen he can't defend himself properly."

"You're not taking him!"

Prussia patted his shoulder. "Think about it _Schweiz_, do you really vant to risk _Österreich _getting hurt?" The blond didn't know what he wanted. He didn't want the boy hurt but...(he wanted him to remember too). "You have some time, consider vhat is _truly _best for him; _ja_?"

"..._Ja,_" The man relented.

With that, Prussia grinned. "You got some beer around here?" The Swiss's hand itched for his gun.

* * *

**So guys, any thoughts you want to share?**

**To Reviewers, Onyxlark36, Mite, Marik of Yami, Dextra2, and Vanessa15975329; you guys rock. Also, don't forget that awesome one-shot that will go to reviewer fifty-one if I have fifty reviews by chapter fifteen...**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**P.S. Don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't previously!**

**Words:  
**

**Ja-Yes**

**Nein-No**

**Kind-Kid**

**Danke-Thanks**

**Angenehm-Nice**

**Schwester-Sister**

****Freunden****-Friends****

**Unanständig-Crude**

**Österreich-Austria**

**Schweiz-Switzerland**


	14. Goodbye, Lebewohl

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

"C'mon Roddy, you don't vant to stay vith _him_," Prussia insisted to the boy.

The young nation shook his head and frowned. "I don't _vant _to go vith you either."

The albino grinned and crouched. "Tell you vhat," he offered; "You come back vith me and _Westen..._" The ex-nation winked. Glancing down, Austria saw that in his palm was a nice wad of cash.

He felt insulted. Really? Who did the man he think he was dealing with? A _K__ind_? He was ten, not stupid. Whatever the other had planned back at his and _Deutschalnd's _home was definitely not worth the hundred or so euros. Glaring, the child crossed his arms and turned his head. "I _like _it here." He looked back to the blonds chatting in the kitchen. "And I like _Schweiz _and Liechtenstein too."_  
_

"He's not good for you, you know," Prussia remarked; the light-hearted glint to his eyes gone.

Austria cocked his head. "And you are better?"

"No," he admitted with a low chuckle. "But _B__ruder _likes you. He vould vatch out for you."

"I'll stay here," the young nation finally replied with crossed arms.

Prussia smiled at him, as if he'd expected such an answer; yet hoped against odds that he'd agree. So with a fever to his red eyes, he took off a few bills from the fold and handed them off to Austria-ignoring how he pushed back. "If you vant to leave. You're big enough to vander around outside and I suspect in another veek you'll be able to leave. Ve might as vell make sure you have the money you need for then."

He didn't want to, but the boy took the euros and shoved them in the pockets of his slacks. "_Danke, _I guess."

"No problem," the ex-nation smirked, ruffling his hair.

"Vhat are you doing?" Switzerland demanded from the doorway. Germany next to him.

Standing up, the albino put his hands behind his neck and laughed. "Giving the _B__ub _some last minute advice! How's it look to you?"

"Suspicious!" The Swiss snapped.

Unconcerned, Prussia shrugged and shifted his gaze to his brother. "Ready?"

"_Ja._"

Austria couldn't really describe how the next fifteen minutes went, it was a lot of activity; finding coats, bags, last words, handshakes and hugs and last of all, a single wink from Prussia.

"Remember vhat I told you Roddy."

The front door coming to a close, Austria was made to realize he was alone with the brother and sister once more. Struggling to find equilibrium, he told himself he didn't miss Germany and especially not Prussia.

Switzerland put a hand on his shoulder. "Vhat are you doing?" He inquired.

Blinking, Austria felt double-vision take him. For a moment, the man was a boy just like him. "...Thinking."

"I hope not about that idiot's _advice_," The blond sneered. "He can barely keep himself alive." The Swiss began to walk away, "Are you coming? The goats von't feed themselves!"

One last look to the door, Austria shook off the uncomfortable feeling and trotted to the other's side. "I know," he muttered.

* * *

"You've been quiet today _Österreich_," Liechtenstein remarked as she put a dish of potato soup down.

The boy paused in grasping for a roll. "I guess," he agreed. "It's different vithout _Deutschland _and his _bruder_."

"They vere only here a couple days..." Switzerland grunted as he took a spoonful of soup. "It can seem that much different."

Austria shrugged. "Things are funny, being six feels a very long time ago-even if it vas just the day before yesterday evening."

"Do you remember being six vell, though?" The blond man inquired.

Austria averted his eyes to his soup. "Yes? I guess as vell as anyone can remember being six."

The scraping sound of the chair let him know this wasn't okay. "Vhere are you going Vash?" The teenager inquired as her brother rose up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes-I just need to use the bathroom."

Twirling his spoon in his dinner, Austria didn't feel well. He felt like he'd put things back on edge, where they'd been just yesterday...It seemed, though, the blond knew this and as he passed, he ruffled the child's hair. "Don't vorry, I'll be back;" he asserted.

"Okay," the Austrian whispered.

Giving his shoulder a little poke, Switzerland said; "Eat up. It's getting cold." And with that, he left. Taking a bite of the potato soup, it sat heavy in his mouth and went down like lead. The boy knew he'd answered _Schweiz's _question wrong; now he was going to pay for it. The blond's good mood would disappear and by tomorrow he'd be sending Austria contemptuous glances once again.

He really didn't want that. He didn't like them. They made him feel..._guilty _and he didn't understand why.

* * *

**Unfortunately, this is a very short chapter. Next will be quite a bit longer-promise. But Austria is beginning to notice things! What do you guys think of that?**

**Also, check out my newest Hetalia piece, _The Sea; _it's a drabble more than anything, but it's so versatile I'd be willing to say it could be a prompt for someone too...  
**

**To reviewers, Marik of Yami and Vanessa15975329; thanks guys. You rock. Remember guys, if you want the chance to win a one-shot, I need fourty-five reviews by chapter fifteen...so that means four of you need to review (but more than that would be awesome too)!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**P.S. If you haven't, please vote on the poll I have on my page! It would help me out.**

**Words:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Bub****-Boy**

**Kind****-Kid**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**Westen****-West**

**Bruder****-Brother**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**

**Deutschland****-Germany**


	15. The Push

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Tossing back his covers just as his alarm was to go off, Switzerland hit the snooze button and went for his closet. Picking out a pair of slacks and a shirt, he checked over his plan once more. Call Austria a baby for something minor, criticize the plan he had for the day (which likely involved his keyboard) and to top it all off; the blond would tell him to get lost. And maybe he would.

At the very least the boy would make himself scarce and that was what Switzerland thought he needed. They both needed actually. With each and everyday Austria was becoming closer to being the priss he usually was and with the boy's track record, he was willing to believe he'd forget this time he spent with the Swiss and his sister by the time he returned to himself too. And as much as Vash was beginning to like the idea of reconciliation...it didn't seem feasible. To save himself from being all broken up about it again, he needed to push Austria away _now_. Then at least, they'd be square. And it would be due to _his _choice (even if it didn't really feel much like a choice right now).

Plus, he'd probably forget in the end. So no harm done. Unplugging his alarm just as the snooze was to wear off, the blond witnessed the green numbers fade away into the black of the screen. He stood a while longer contemplating light, darkness, and switches.

* * *

"Morning _Bruder_!" Liechtenstein greeted as the man stepped into the kitchen. She noticed the bags beneath his eyes but chose not to remark upon it in favor of turning over the sausage. Reaching around for three plates, she looked back and saw he was fiddling with the coffee machine. What worried her was he wasn't cursing at it like he often did in the mornings. Frowning, she turned off the stove and went and shooed Vash back.

"Go vake up _Gast, _he's asleep."

He eyed her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"_Ja_!" She insisted. "Go!"

Reluctantly, he took a step back toward the doorway; then another and another until he disappeared back up the stairs to the bedrooms. Looking to the mug in her hand and to the brown liquid burbling in the glass container, the teenager felt her shoulders slump. "Vhat's vrong now Vash?" And Liechtenstein truly did wonder. Just as he always seemed ready to warm up to their little guest he'd back off again like he had been burned. She _knew _there was some sort of history between them; it had been there even before this.

But...now the tension was running very high, especially so on the Swiss's side and she wondered just what he'd do to relieve it.

* * *

His blanket was ripped away from him. Alert within moments, Austria flopped over to see Switzerland looking down at him with an inscrutable stare. Rubbing at his eyes, he reached around to grab his glasses. Slipping them over the bridge of his nose, he was made to roll up his sleeve again as it had come undone in his motion. Sitting there a moment longer without a word between them, the boy realized the blond would not be the first to speak.

"Vhat is it? Breakfast? I'll be downstairs in a minute."

The man's gaze shifted and Austria moved his with it. He was looking at the book. A frown twisted the blond's features as he glared at the child again. "You're too old for that book, vhat are you doing vith it in your bed? Are you a _Baby_?"

Red flaring in his cheeks, the boy shook his head. "I just..."

"Vhatever, I don't care;" Switzerland sneered. "Come down vhen you're ready." And he turned on his heals already half-way across the bedroom.

Grappling for ground, Austria yelled back "Vhat if I'm never ready!?"

"You'll starve!"

And the Swiss never looked back. It actually kind of stung.

(He wondered if it had something to do with the round face framed by blond he saw in his dreams).

* * *

"So vhat are you thinking you'd like to do today _Österreich_?"

Swallowing his latest bite, the boy considered Liechtenstein's question. What _did _he want to do today? If the teenager was going to go to market...or better yet, why not piano? It wasn't everyday he could play so freely. Away from and too young for paperwork, Austria could spend hours and hours playing, learning, practicing...he grinned. That was a fun plan._  
_

"I vill play my keyboard!" He declared happily.

Wiping his mouth, Switzerland scoffed. "How _lazy_, you could be helping out vith chores but instead you choose to close yourself away and leave all the real vork to us!"

He shrunk back in his chair, staring down at his lap. Austria hadn't meant to come off in such a way...he had just been excited to play without interruption. Biting his lip, the boy offered; "I could help vith some things too; like the goats? Ve could do that together _Schweiz_." And he actually really wanted to. Maybe the blond would feel more amicable once the child proved he could be helpful.

Getting up, the man sent him a cool look. "You already made your choice, I don't need your help."

"_Bruder_!" Liechtenstein scolded. "Do not be cruel to him! He's just a _bub_!"

"But he's _not _Eva!" He snapped back, "Don't be fooled by his appearance! Because it's all just a mirage and once he's himself again he'll pretend ve never helped him out! Just vatch!" And with that, he threw down his napkin and stormed from their home.

Clutching his pant legs, Austria looked up at the teenager and whispered; "I vant to be helpful."

"You _are_," Liechtenstein told him. "You are by just giving me and my brother company-ve don't get much and I think he's forgetting to be appreciative of the fact."

Eyes going to all the plates before him, the child pulled his mouth in a thin line. "I'll give you a hand with the dishes."

"Oh _Österreich_-"

He cut her off. "Please?"

Seeing that she was on the losing side of the battle, the blond nodded. "If you like," she agreed.

Hopping up, he picked his plate and glass from the table and made a beeline for the sink. "I vill."

"Okay," she sighed. Sending a look toward the back door, she hoped her brother could find peace among the goats and fresh air.

* * *

**How did you like the glimpses of everyone's perspectives? I liked it and wouldn't mind trying it again before this fic is done.**

**To reviewers, Mite, Onyxlark36, Marik of Yami, Violonforte, and Vanessa15975329; thanks for your reviews! I appreciate it. Also, we met my modified goal and I still need the reviewer to give the prize to, so...first reviewer gets the prize one-shot*!**

***Excludes previous winners.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**P.S. If you haven't, vote on my poll!**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Bub****-Boy**

**Gast****-Guest**

**Bruder****-Brother**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**

**Österreich****-Austria**


	16. Mend

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

* * *

Walking through the halls, Switzerland muttered to himself about taxes and citizens and he probably would have continued to if a the grande sound of electric notes hadn't captured his ear. Half-irritated and half-nervous, the blond corrected his feet and headed for Austria's designated piano room. Stopping in front of the closed door, the man wondered if he had begun closing it when he play today or yesterday; when had Austria regained the sense to hide his personal ambitions? It had only been a few days ago he left the room open to invite in others to listen and enjoy music as he did. He'd invited in Switzerland.

Grabbing the brass knob, he yanked the door open and heard the music cut of abruptly. The boy turned and looked at him. Silent, the blond frowned at the keyboard and at the child's ill-fitting clothes. Had he grown more? Maybe a little, he wanted to think.

"Vhat are you doing?"

Austria's eyes went to his keyboard. "I am practicing," he said.

Scowling at his evasiveness, the man sneered. "Really? You're here practicing when you could be helping Eva vith chores? Something that's actually _important_?"

"_Nein_!" The boy snapped back, face flushed. "This _is _important! It's important to _me_! And Liechtenstein _told _me to go play after ve cleaned up after breakfast!"

Taking a step in, Vash scoffed. "Don't tell me you _actually _listened to her! She's too nice for her own good and you know it! You should have insisted on helping!"

"Vhy are you being so mean!?"

Switzerland paused. "You expect everyone else to do vork vithout thanks and then you act like a spoilit child vhen they leave you, vhy do _you _think I'm being so 'mean'?"

Austria curled in on himself and didn't look at the blond. "_Danke _then, _danke _for letting me stay here, _danke _for feeding me_, _and _danke _for being my friend for a little vhile." Lifting his head, his knuckled at his eyes beneath his glasses. "Are you happy now _Schweiz_? Have I finally shown you enough gratitude?"

The man doesn't answer right away. Austria called him his _friend_. When was the last time he did that? Not since...not since everything fell to pieces between them as children. Approaching the boy, he took painful note of how he flinched as he knelt next to Austria. "You...you consider me your friend?" He inquired quietly.

"I _did_," the child agreed. "Vhen I vas smaller I vould have called you my friend, now? You hate me and I don't know."

Taking one of the smaller hands, Switzerland pleaded with him. "Hey, I'll show you I can still be your friend, alright? You just have to treat me as an equal like you did vhen-" He stopped himself. How stupid was the blond going to be? Austria didn't remember their time as children together...

"Vhen ve vere both _bubs_?" Austria finished shyly. "So that vas real? I've been dreaming of a blond boy and myself...I thought maybe it could be you."

Stunned, the blond just stared open mouthed. Wondering when Austria began to remember and why. Was it because he was closer to those memories in his young body? Was it because of the magic? Or was it because he'd been staying with Switzerland...Seeing that the man wasn't going to say anything because he was much too shocked to, the boy felt like he needed to cite particular moments from his dreams.

"I saw you, you picked me up after I lost a battle and then there vere several times vhere you tried to teach me how to fight-not that any those moments ever vent vell. _Schweiz, _that _vas _you right? I can't see vho else it could possibly be..."

Putting a hand on the boy's knee the blond smiled slightly. "_Ja,_"he replied. "That vas me." Suddenly ashamed and uncomfortable as the past weeks come back to him, the man dropped his stare. "I...I'm sorry."

"About vhat?"

Switzerland blinked. "About how I treated you! I vas absolutely _S__chrecklich_ to you!"

"I vas because I treated you like a servant and then forgot about you, right? I deserved it." Austria argued. "I get it now and I understand...I just didn't see vhy you vere being mean now after you had been almost my friend again. I thought," his lip warbled. "I thought maybe you'd forgiven me...but it's okay that you haven't."

Not stopping himself, Switzerland brought Austria into a hug. "Oh you little idiot, I don't think I _ever _hated you! I vas just so _W__ütend _vith you and then having to face it all vith you staying in my house...it's just built up."

"I really am sorry about how I treated you before, though."

Letting the boy go, the blond laughed a little. "You aren't the first to take someone else for granted."

"But I _shouldn't _have done that to you," Austria insisted. "You had been my _friend _and I did that to you." The child sniffled a little, "Then to make it even vorse, I _forgot _you too!"

The reminder stung. But not so badly that he couldn't see how apologetic Austria was about it. Bumping up the boy's chin, Switzerland smiled at him. "Hey now, look, I forgive you. It's okay! Okay? All I've vanted is for you to recognize vhat you did and you _have_. I can't say I'm still not angry vith you, but it's not so bad anymore. You said it yourself, you consider me a friend right?"

Wearily, the brunette nodded.

Squeezing his shoulder, the other whispered; "Vell, I consider you a friend too. And to be a friend I'm going to have to forgive you. And that's vhat I'm doing right now, so, Roderich I forgive you."

The child threw his arms around his neck. "_Danke _Vash! I'll be _good _friend this time! I promise I'll never forget you again and never _ever _vill I treat you like a servant."  


"Don't vorry, I believe you." Switzerland told the brunette as he patted his back. All would be well from here on out.

* * *

**The two are finally on the mend (or are they?) what did you think of this chapter?**

**To reviewers, Katie-Kat1129 and Violonforte, thanks a lot guys! You are the best!**

**Thanks again everyone for reading and pretty please review!**

**Words:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Bub****-Boy**

**Nein****-No**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**Wütend****-Angry**

**Schrecklich****-Horrible**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**

**P.S. Vote on the poll I have on my page if you have time!**


	17. Teenage Moments

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

**_*_Please vote on the poll on my page if you haven't previously***

* * *

Coming to awareness, Austria's upper body felt cold. As did his feet. Fighting the waking day, the brunette flopped his arm over his eyes only to realize how far it truly stretched. Eyes popping open, Austria sat up to find his sleep shirt nearly fit him and that his toes peaked out from underneath the duvet. Half-elated and half-confused, the teenager smiled. He was overjoyed not to be so small anymore, but the youth was absolutely confounded as to how he could never feel himself growing or even sense that it was coming on.

Running a hand through his hair, Austria grappled for his glasses and then stood up with the covers draped around his shoulders. Nervously, the youth shuffled out of the room and toward the stairs. Pausing at the landing, he strained his ears for Switzerland (because he was _so _not going down there if Liechtenstein might per-chance see him so disheveled). Thankfully, he did not here the man and when he turned around, he saw the older coming out of his bedroom. Eyes lighting up, Austria went to him.

"_Schweiz_!" He called. The blond lifted his gaze only to frown.

"_Österreich_!" He groaned, "Vhy do you always have to grow at the most cumbersome times?" The teenager may have felt embarrassed or guilty if it weren't for the quiet quirk to his friend's lip that told him the Swiss found the situation a little amusing. Opening his door, the blond waved Austria in. "Come here, ve'll find something you can vear..."

Scurrying in ahead of the other, Austria went to his friend's bed and sat down as Switzerland wandered to his closet to mutter at his clothing. Picking through them, the older male eventually tossed a button up and a pair of khakis his way. Staring at the outfit, Austria shed his blanket and pulled the shirt on. It was a little long in the torso, but the brunette didn't mind. Then putting on the pants, he was happy that they were not too loose and only a tad too short.

Eyeing him, Switzerland nodded. "_Ja _I think that vill vork until ve get you back to your house, don't you think?"

Looking at himself in the mirror the other had on the back of his door, Austria bobbed his head. "_Ja Schweiz_."

"I vould take you home if you vanted...but I've been called out to a meeting early this morning."

The brunette felt pleasantly surprised by the other's consideration. It _would _be nice to go home after so long...but, he didn't mind staying an extra day or two. Fiddling with his glasses, Austria used the mirror to look over to where the blond stood. "_Danke,_" he said; "I'll be okay for another day or two, so don't vorry."

Coming forward, the Swiss pat his shoulder. "Okay," he smirked. "I should be back tomorrow evening if everything goes vell." Walking away, the older nation called over his shoulder; "Keep Eva company for me!"

"Bye _Schweiz_!"

"Yeah!"

And the other left Austria alone to consider his new self. Reaching out, the teenager traced the reflection of his face and found it incomplete. The glasses, which he'd always believed to give him a sophisticated air, now seemed to sit ungainly on his face. And his nose was too big, his chin too round, hand drifting downward to he looked to his body and felt it was too thin. His arms felt ill-proportioned in comparison to his torso and legs. Pursing his lips, the teen tore himself away from his image and remembered that Liechtenstein was downstairs.

Heart beating for the distraction, he hurried out of Switzerland's room and for the kitchen.

The girl looked up at his entry. "Oh..." she whispered, fingers curling around her mouth.

"Hi." The teen muttered, blushing.

Face reddening, the girl waved him forward. "I'm sorry! Come here, come here...I made sausage and there's porridge too." Heading her beckon, Austria slipped into a chair and began to ladle himself porridge to go with the sausage Liechtenstein was already pushing onto his plate. Once done, he reach for a slice of bread and a bit of jam.

They were both quiet for a while, neither really looking at the other until the blond looked up. "You always surprise me."

"Vhat do you mean?"

She smiled a little. "It's silly, I _know _you are supposed to get older...but I always expect you to be the child I saw the night before."

"Yes, vell," The teenager muttered uncomfortably.

Wiping her mouth, the girl cocked her head. "I need to pick up some eggs and dish soap," she remarked. "Vould you like to come vith me to the store?"

"..._Ja,_" he agreed. Sifting through memories that felt older than three weeks, the Austrian could recall an incident on the way back from the store when he was a small boy. It had felt threatening at the time, he remembered and he feared that those vicious faces would be waiting to strike again.

"Excellent!" The youth exclaimed clapping her hands. "Let me get my jacket...do you vant one as vell? I'm sure _Bruder _has something you can vear."

"Please."

Getting up, the girl left the room. "I'll be back in a moment!"

Eyes on her as she left, Austria just hoped this trip to the store would go smoothly (and that the group of hecklers would be gone for good).

* * *

Running an item over the scanner, the elderly cashier grinned."A new young man, eh? He looks a little like that _B__ub _you brought through before...vould he possibly be his dashing uncle or cousin?" She rose an eyebrow and Liechtenstein blushed.

"_Nein_! _Nein _he's a friend..."

The woman winked. "Of course dear."

Finishing their transaction, the duo walked away with their bags and Austria couldn't help but glance back. "She...she thought ve vere a couple?"

"She vas our cashier vhen you vere a _Junge_."

Blushing, Austria whispered; "I see."

"She's meddlesome."

The teen nodded, but with a smile, the brunette said; "It _vas _sort of funny, though."

"Yeah, you're right," Liechtenstein giggled and by the time the pair slipped from the store; they both were laughing.

XxXxX

"Hey look boys! It's _her_." A teenage boy shouted as they rounded a corner. Pressing close to Austria, the girl looked down. Blinking, Austria looked in the direction of the group and saw them making lewd gestures and faces. Locking their arms together, the brunette made a gesture of his own their way.

The trio laughed. "Hey! Hey I'm talking to you!"

"_Vhat_?" Austria snapped as one jogged toward them.

He grinned. "Are you her boyfriend?"

The girl's head shot up. "N-"

Austria kissed her. "_Ja_!" He snapped. "Now leave! I don't vant to hear about you bothering her again!"

"Alright, alright!" The youth relented. "Good luck vith her though! She's a real prude! I doubt you'll ever get any from her!" He jabbed.

"Scram!" Austria roared. The teenager skittered back. Heaving a sigh, the brunette shook his head and lead them off. Once a good few blocks away, Liechtenstein tugged on his jacket.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered.

Averting his stare, Austria shrugged. "They vere all a bunch of jerks."

"_Danke_, though. Truly."

"...It vas no problem." Austria muttered extracting himself from her hold. "Do you need help vith making lunch?"

The blond smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," The other mumbled. "I guess I vill see you vhen it's done then!"

"I'll call for you."

Stepping into the house, Austria paused. "You should let your _Bruder _know."

"I don't think they'll bother me anymore," Liechtenstein grinned.

Scuffing his boot, the brunette nodded. "If you think so..."

"I do."

Austria lifted his stare and then looked away. "Um...I'm going to go play the keyboard."

"Okay," and the girl brushed past him; a faint pink still to her cheeks.

* * *

**I'm posting this quite a bit later than I expected! All I really have to say about that is my mom and me moved and this is the first time I've had extended internet all week! So, a couple more chapters to go and this fic will be done! I'm already working out an outline for my next Hetalia fic, so I'll announce that with the completion of this one...**

**Also, Katie-Kat1129 won my prize One-Shot! Her fic is now up and it's called _Gamer Boyz_; the premise being: **

**"Canada and America playing video games with Canada beating him until America blows up (and breaks the TV or game console). Then they go to McDonalds so America can drown his sorrows."**

**I hope you'll check that out!**

**To reviewer, Marik of Yami, thanks a lot! **

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see some nice reviews!**

**P.S. Vote on the poll I have on my page, it's greatly appreciated!**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Bub****-Boy**

**Nein****-No**

**Junge****-Boy**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**Österreich****-Austria**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland**


	18. Home to Forgetfulness

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

**_*_Please vote on the _new _poll I have posted on my page!***

* * *

Lunch was _awkward. _Austria could hardly look at his friend's sister without blushing like a school-boy and she kept _smiling_! It was half-way through eating that what he did actually began to settle; he'd _kissed _her! He had kissed his friend's _little _sister! His life flashing before his eyes, the brunette realized he needed to leave. _Now. _

Almost jumping from his spot, he drew the girl's curious stare. Feigning the best confident smile that he could with his awkward features, the teenager said; "I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright," Liechtenstein replied, sounding part-amused and another part-miffed.

Walking out of the room, it took all of Austria's control not to dash up the staircase to his borrowed room. But in a short while he's there and rifling through a drawer, he finds the few euros left for him by Prussia or Germany. Taking them, he shoved them into his borrowed pants and debated climbing out the window. Thankfully, common-sense and realism won and he instead chose to simply use the back door to make his escape.

Slipping out unnoticed, the youth walked a ways thinking only of Switzerland's gun and where he'd be pointing it when he learned what he did to Liechtenstein. He wondered briefly if the other nation wouldn't prolong his pain if he knew Austria actually kind of like kissing his sister. It had been quite a while since he had been intimate with a woman...the kisses Hungary sometimes gave him on the cheek or forehead didn't count. They had long since passed being lovers and all affection they held was more like that between two friends who'd been through too much together for some lines not to have blurred.

He thought of the girl, her smile, the way she wore the bow in her hair..."_Nein,_" he told himself. "You vill stop thinking like that! You vill be yourself again soon enough and then you vill regret all that you have thought!" He needed to get home. He needed to sleep this off and _not _stick around where he'd be sorely tempted by sweet-faced blond girls.

Coming to the train station, he went in and to one of the booths; squinting, he found the next train to be leaving within the hour. Luckily for him, he could get a ticket straight to Vienna. From there, he would just need a taxi to get to his apartment in the city...

"Roderich!"

The brunette quelled a yelp and turned around. Behind him was Liechtenstein, face red and holding something in her hands.

"..._Hallo_," he mumbled defeated.

"I thought I'd never catch up with you!" The girl puffed.

He cocked his head. "Vhat do you mean?"

"Trust me," she rolled her eyes. "I could tell from the moment you jumped from your chair that you realized my _Bruder _is going to shoot you once he finds out that you kissed me."

The boy rubbed at his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I...I didn't _vant _to leave."

"It's all forgiven," Liechtenstein waved off. "I get it, Vash is very protective and vell-" she pushed a book at him. "To remember our time together."

He looked. It was the collection of Nursery Rhymes. Hugging it close, he said; "_Danke_."

"Don't mention it!" The blond smiled. "I'll see you at the next vorld meeting," and then before he could dodge her; the girl leaned in and pressed a peck to his cheek. "See you!" And she was lost to the moving people around them.

Touching his cheek and then glancing to the book, Austria thumbed to his favorite story. Soundlessly, he began to recite the little tale;

"_A Farmer vent trotting upon his gray mare..."_

* * *

Slinking into his apartment, Austria collapsed onto the couch in an undignified heap. "_Mienen Gott,_" he grumbled; "Never again. I'm never inadvertently vishing for the past or memories or vhatever I vished for again; it's too much _vork_."

Yawning, he took off his glasses and put them aside. He was very tired after such a long ride and then he had to call up the landlord to get an extra set of keys ready for him...maybe he could just shuck off his shoes and sleep here for the night. Yeah...

Before he knew what had happened or even realized what he'd done, the brunette had pulled a throw blanket over himself and curled up open-mouthed against his couch. It wasn't much longer that he was lost to the dreamworld of slumber either.

XxXxX

Austria was pulled into the world by a shrill, staccato sound. Blinking, he muffled a yawn with his sleeve and realized it was the phone beeping at him; getting up, the man pulled at the ill-fitting clothes and picked up the flashing object.

"_Ja_?" He demanded irritably._  
_

"How could you!? She's my _Schwester_!"

The man pulled the instrument away and frowned. "Vho is this?"

"_Schweiz _you cradle-robber! I get that you're _S__echzehn _or something but you are still older and taking advantage of her! Eva is a _Mädchen._

Briefly, Austria wondered if Switzerland hadn't meant to call France or even Prussia; but none of their names fell close to one another and their numbers were equally dissimilar. "You realize I am not _Sechzehn _or _Frankreich,_ right? I never touched your _Schwester_."

"Yes, yes you did! She told me that's vhy you left in such a hurry!"

Perturbed, Austria frowned. "...left?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm sorry, but I think you are confused. I do not remember visiting you at all recently-let alone yesterday."

"...don't remember?" His voice faded into an awful hush. The man had no idea why, but his stomach dropped like he'd lied (but he hadn't, had he?)

"_Ja_."

"Sorry for bothering you then, bye." And the call ended.

Looking at the sleek, black body of the phone; Austria shook his head and put it back. "How odd," he mumbled. Next glancing over his body, he realized he was wearing unfamiliar clothes and an itch began in the back of his mind. Wishing to rid himself of it, he muttered; "I need a shower and change of clothes..." That, he hoped, would rinse him of the guilt and the uncomfortable feeling he'd forgotten something important...

* * *

**Just one more chapter guys! Though, there's also the possibility I'll split that into two; it's a small chance however. **

**To reviewers, Abbgy of the Sword-Flowers, Marik of Yami and Vanessa15975329 ; you guys rock! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Also, remember that new story I was talking about? Well, I've posted the first chapter. It's called _Ascendant _and is a Super Hero AU that will feature a vast range of characters, I'm hoping to get in all of the main characters along with a few minor ones; but I'm hoping I can appeal to all character fan bases with this fic. I would appreciate it so, so much if you took the time to read even just the first chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you again everyone for reading and remember, pretty please review!**

**P.S. I have a new poll up on my page, so if you could, please go take a minute to vote!**

**Words**

**Ja****-Yes****  
**

**Nein****-No**

**Hallo****-Hello**

**Mädchen****-Girl**

**Danke-Thanks**

**Schwester****-Sister**

****Sechzehn********-Sixteen****

**Frankreich****-France**

**Schweiz****-Switzerland****  
**


	19. A New Road

**_Then I was Young and Unafraid_**

**_*_Please vote on the poll I have posted on my page!***

* * *

After a week of studious work to get a handle on all the paper work that has mysteriously built up, that Austria finally stopped ignoring his phone and his e-mail. Walking into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee, he heard his cell buzz on the counter top. Curious, he went and answered it.

"_Hallo_?"

"Roderich!"

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"Roderich?"

He shook his head. "Sorry...is this Liechtenstein?"

"_Ja_!"

Leaning against the counter, the Austrian frowned. "Not to be rude, but vhy are you calling?"

"_Mienen Bruder_..." she sighed. "He's been acting vell, _strange_ to say the least. He von't tell me vhy, though you see."

"Vhat does that have to do vith me?" He inquired.

There was quiet for a moment. "He _vas _in a good mood for a little vhile, then he was angry and after he called you...he's been brooding."

"Ah that's right," Austria remarked. "He _did _call." Walking about the kitchen, he went on and said; "It vas strange though, he acted as if I had visited lately."

"You _did. _For quite a while actually."

Exasperated, the brunette pushed back his bangs and wondered if everyone had simply gone crazy. Or maybe the few missing weeks of memory actually meant something. "Are you sure?"

"You truly don't remember then? Not at all?"

"Remember _vhat_?" He demanded.

He heard her sigh. "Look for a book for me please, I sent it home vith you."

"Vhat is it about? Vhat does it look like?"

Liechtenstein chuckled softly. "It's big. And it's full of nursery rhymes."

"_Nursery Rhymes_?" He gaped in disbelief. Why in the world would she have sent him home with a book of those?

"_Ja, _look through them. I promise the answer's in there."

"But-"

She raised her voice. "Goodbye Roderich."

"Liechtenstein!" He cried, but it was too late. The girl had hung up. Staring at his phone in frustration, he readjusted his glasses and got up to look for the book. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long.

* * *

Luckily, it took him all of an hour to find the paper-bound book beneath his sofa. Frowning at the garish colors and cheap, large gold letters; Austria is made to wonder why the book was in his home and why Liechtenstein would have sent it home with him. Opening the book, something creaked in his mind and as if on instinct, he began to flip through the pages just like he knew where he needed to go. Eventually, he came to the picture of an old man and girl on a horse with a crow or maybe a raven flying high above the smiling faces. Stare moving to the next page, he opened his mouth and began to read along:

_A farmer went trotting_

_Upon his gray mare;_

_bumpety, bumpety, bump!_

_With his daughter behind him,_

_So rosy and fair;_

_Lumpety, lumpety, lump!_

_A raven cried "Croak!"_

_And they all tumbled down..._

And tumble they _did_. Everything was made loose within his mind. One after another, memory after memory, fell from wherever they had been stuffed away and revealed themselves to his conscious.

He could remember waking in Germany's home wondering how he'd gotten there and if he'd been kidnapped.

The Austrian remembered the blond taking him to Switzerland's and stopping at the store where he found him clothes and the book he held in his grasp.

The man recalled panicking when he saw how _big _his friend had gotten.

Austria could remember England, he could remember remembering, being small and torn between terror and elation, being bigger and confused, then hopeful and finally sixteen where all he wanted was to be _done _with the wish so he could go home and pretend the awkward thing had never happened.

Shaking, he fell to his knees and thought painfully of how he forgot. After he _promised _to never again forget his friend Switzerland! What had he done though? He had let all the good and bad between them slip from his mind like it had meant _nothing_, just as he had before when he felt he was superior to Vash and believed if he forgot him he'd prove to everyone who had been worthless and who had been worthwhile.

Scrambling to his feet, Austria ran for a coat and his wallet. He needed to get to Bern _right now_. He had to apologize, he had to tell Switzerland it was his fault and that he'd been an excellent friend and most of all, Austria had to be ready to _beg_. Because now that he remembered, he didn't know if he could go on without the blond for a friend.

Out the door, the man cursed. He'd forgotten his keys. Running back to the house, he was made to scream when he realized the door had locked behind him. At this rate, he'd never get to Switzerland's!

* * *

"_Bruder_! Vill you get the door? My hand's are sticky!"

Grumbling to himself, the blond rose up from his seat and stalked to the door. It better not be a salesman. Or Italy. As he opened the door, he demanded;

"Vhat?!"

It was Austria. He began to close the door, but a foot stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

Switzerland gaped. "_Vhat_?!"

"I'm sorry!" The brunette frowned. "I forgot and I promised not to-"

"Hold up," the blond hissed. "You remember _now_?"

A confused look overcame the other's face. "_Ja_?"

Vash couldn't stop himself. He was simply too relieved for any lingering anger and hurt to stop him; he hugged the other man as if he'd disappear at any moment.

A second or so later, Austria seemed to regain his bearings and hugged his friend back. "Sorry," he mumbled once more.

"You remember _now_," Vash whispered. "That's all I care about." And he meant it.

The pair heard the sound of footsteps from behind them. Letting each other go, they turned to see a familiar face smiling at them.

"Should I set out another plate?" Liechtenstein inquired.

Looking to his friend, Switzerland nodded. "_Danke,_" he said as he smirked at the brunette.

"It vill be done in ten minutes!" The girl called as she slipped back into the kitchen.

Austria bit his lip and Switzerland paused. "You _are _staying, aren't you?"

"If you vant me to."

Bringing his friend back into their hug, the shorter man chuckled. "I do."

He realized they had a lot to work out, even now, but to start things off right Vash knew he had to convince Roderich he wanted him around even after all that had gone wrong between them. Especially since he'd just broken a promise they both had wanted to be fulfilled.

"_Danke _Vash for not throwing me out," Roderich whispered.

He patted his back and let the brunette go. "Ve have to learn to cut each other a bit slack now and again for this to vork don't you think?"

"_Ja_, you're right." Austria agreed a smiling tugging at his lips. While he didn't think he'd been forgiven, he did believe they were finally on the right path to friendship.

* * *

**And here we are at the end of this story! What did you think of it? Was it good? Bad? What was your favorite part? Your least favorite part? And most of all, do you like how it ended?**

**To reviewers, Vanessa15975329, Marik of Yami, Abbgy of the Sword-Flowers, Katie-Kat1129, onyxlark36, Mite, Dextra2, That Flyingtoaster, Light8mare, HetaJuu, MoonBlazer, Summer Leigh Wind, Esta Bondevik, PirateANDelf, and violonforte; thank you all for reviewing and for all of your support. It means so much to get those reviews and I thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think of my story.**

**Now, just because this story is over doesn't mean I'm done with the Hetalia fandom or even these characters! I have recently posted the first chapter to my newest Hetalia story _Ascendant_. This story is a super power/superhero AU that contains many (dammit if I don't get them all in there!) of our favorite and not so favorite Hetalia characters. It would mean a lot if you went and checked out that story as well.**

**Thank you again for reading this story everybody and pretty please leave one last review!**

**P.S. If you didn't take notice of the note at the top, please vote on the poll on my page!**

**Words****:**

**Ja****-Yes**

**Hallo****-Hello**

**Danke****-Thanks**

**(Mienen) Bruder****-(My) Brother**


End file.
